Society Be Damned, Love Conquers All - Tobuscus Story
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Christmas is the time for miracles. Love knows no boundaries, it conquers all. Ally Sanders never expected that a visit to Cali with her best friend Ciara Turner for Christmas would cause her to learn that. Toby and Ally spend time together, growing surprisingly close though society tells them it's wrong. Could their love truly conquer all? Society be damned, it will. OC/Tobuscus
1. Prologue

_**Hello once again audience! I'm here with yet another Toby Turner or Tobuscus story. This one's a little different from most stories that I've stumbled across. Hopefully ya'll like it. **_

_**And, I do realize that Ciara, Toby's niece, may not be 18, but for the sake of this story she is. To me she looks like she's 16 or 17 so if she is, I'm not far off. Also, I am unsure of the spelling for Ciara's name so if anyone knows for sure I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know. **_

_**I have a few other questions regarding his family. Is Ciara Toby's niece through his sister or his brother? In this story, it'll be through his brother unless someone tells me otherwise. **_

_**Follow up question, does anyone know the names of his siblings? **_

_**Do Toby's parents live in California? I know they live someplace warm since there was no snow on the ground at their house during the Christmas party, but I'm not sure if it's there, Florida or Nevada or somewhere else. For the sake of this story right now it's going to be California, and even if that detail is wrong, I'm keeping it that way otherwise the story won't work. **_

_**I'm not sure of any of those things myself so again, if anyone smarter than me knows, I'd love to know. I'm also using the same OC from my other story so hopefully you'll like her in this story as well as the other one.**_

* * *

**Full Summary -**

They say Christmas is the time for miracles and that love knows no boundaries, that it conquers all. Ally Sanders never expected that a simple visit to California for Christmas would cause her to learn that. She accompanies her best friend, Ciara Turner and her family, to visit Ciara's grandparents and Uncle Toby, famous YouTuber, for Christmas. The two of them are spending Christmas with her grandparents and then spending the rest of their Holiday break at her Uncle Toby's house while Ciara's parents head back home for work. Ally never met Toby before except through watching his videos on Youtube with Ciara; could one meeting change everything for the two of them? They find themselves spending time together on her break, growing surprisingly close even though society tells them it's wrong. Could their love for each other truly conquer all of the problems life sends their way? Or will their relationship crumble before it even blooms? How will Ciara take their relationship?

* * *

**Society Be Damned, Love Conquers All**

**Prologue**

**Ally's POV**

"Ciara?" The question leaves my lips in a soft, timid tone. My eyes on her as I await her reaction.

I never wanted her to find out this way. I had wanted to tell her, I really did. After all she's my best friend. We've shared every little secret with each other since we meet 6 years ago. But I was hoping we could drag this out longer. The less people knew about Toby and I, the better. I just wasn't ready for the lecture of how he's almost 10 years older than me, how this would never last or work out, or how it's impossible that we even have anything in common because of the large age gap.

Even more, I wasn't ready for what Toby would get from others. I know he would receive the brunt of it all since he's supposed to be the older, more responsible adult that shouldn't be taking advantage of a young, foolish teenage girl who doesn't know any better. Toby always reassures every time we discuss this that he's perfectly capable of handling it, that he doesn't care what others think of him or us. But I'm just not ready to find out yet. Now, though, it seems I have to.

Meeting Ciara's gaze, I feel guilt weigh down my heart and fear settle in my stomach. I don't want to loose my best friend over this. I can only imagine though that I'd be upset too if I was in her shoes. I only hope she'll try to understand, even if she doesn't approve.

Honestly, though, I'm surprised no one has noticed until now. Both Toby and I tried to be strictly platonic towards each other when other's were around. Where I was just his niece's best friend and he was just her uncle. There were times though that we slipped up. Stare at each other a little too long, brush up against on another, send the other a little knowing smile, laugh a little too loud at a joke, or even more boldly, steal a kiss when we thought no one was near. As cliche as it sounds, we'd sneak away at night to meet up. Whether it be after Ciara had gone to bed or when everyone else was preoccupied.

When he came down to visit when Ciara graduated high school, where Ciara and I held our parties together, we'd sneak off to be alone, even if it was only for a moment. Not long after that Ciara and I followed him home by ourselves for a little California vacation before we went off to college. Being the ever wonderful uncle Toby is, he let us stay with him for our 2 month getaway.

When I got here, I quickly fell into a schedule in order to spend time with him. I'd force myself wake up early, before Ciara even got up, to find him already awake and waiting on his couch editing his videos with a cup of coffee in hand. Still half asleep, I'd slowly make my way to him and cuddle up next to him. He'd always be so engrossed with his editing, he wouldn't notice until I rest my head against his shoulder. His arm would slide around me and he'd pull me close with his signature smile. Soft lips would be pressed to my forehead and he'd mumble a soft, "Good morning." Seeing him this time in the morning is always my favorite. His soft, brown locks still unkempt and messy from sleep; thin, black framed glasses on showcasing his deep and ever changing hazel eyes that'd light up when he'd smile at me.

"Ciara?" Toby tries this time, taking a step closer to her as her wide eyes flit back and forth between Toby and I.

"I'm sorry I...," I cast a look at Toby briefly before turning back to her. "We didn't tell you sooner."

I swallow thickly and distance myself from Toby slightly as I notice the shock begin to fade from her features. My heart clenches in fear of losing my best friend and driving Toby and her apart.

"Ciara?"

* * *

_**Please drop a review and let me know what you think of the story.**_


	2. Longest Vlog in the History of the World

_**Hello once again audience! Here is the first official chapter! Woot! And, Toby's actually the majority of this! Double woot! By the way, Toby's character might be slightly...OOC, but hopefully it's pretty close. I can't say for sure whether it is or not seeing as I've never met the guy, but we'll assume from his videos that he's something like this. If you have any suggestions or ideas on how to make this story better or help me with Toby's character, which I have MAJOR trouble with, leave a review!**_

* * *

**Society Be Damned, Love Conquers All**

**Chapter 1 - The Longest Vlog in the History of the World!**

**Ally's POV **

"Woohoo! We're in Cali." I exclaim excitedly as the plane touches down. I'd never been to California before so coming here was a dream come true.

Ignoring the itching urge to unbuckle my seatbelt, I turn my eyes to a laughing Ciara. "Calm down, we're only visiting my family. They live in the suburbs, not somewhere anywhere exciting." Ciara informs, but it doesn't quench my excitement.

"I don't care, it's freaking California! Famous people live here!" My eyebrows raise as I widely smile, trying to get her to be excited as well. "Come on, how can you not be thrilled about this?!" I question.

"Because I've been here so many times, seen everything there is to see. And, before you ask, I've never once ran across a celebrity," she explains, laughing at my enthusiasm.

"That just means we have to try even harder to meet one while we're here," I insist, even though the likelihood of that happening is slim to none since both Ciara and I have probably the worst luck of anyone in the world. "And...," I drawl out with the biggest smile, "there's all the shopping! I'm talking Rodeo Drive! Jimmy Choo, Gucci, the works!" My words come out in a squeal. My vice is shopping, and Ciara knows it. While she may like it, she insists that I put her to shame with how much I love it.

This gets a grin out of her as well, her brown bangs falling in her green eyes. "That's true... We so have to do that. I don't know when, but it's happening."

"I hate to crush your dreams but, you two do realize how much those places charge for their things, right?" Her dad chimes in with a chuckle, from where he and her mom are seated behind us.

"That just means we need to find very rich boyfriends that can afford our very rich lifestyle while we're here Mr. T," I explain, a whole plan formed in my head.

Both her parents laugh, having heard this reply from me several times. Ciara and I move on to talking about all of her family members that I'll be meeting and I make a mental checklist of names since I'm absolutely terrible with remembering names. Not long after, our plane finally taxies into our gate and we're free to go.

Clambering out of my window seat with my carry on bag in hand, I follow Ciara and her parents off the plane into the large LAX airport. I stare with wide eyes as she make our way through the vastly large building towards baggage claim. Shouldering my bag, we make our way to a group of people who've making their way to us, Ciara's relatives.

Hugs and greetings are exchanged while I hang back feeling awkward, eyes on the currently empty baggage claim conveyer belt where our luggage will be. The man who I recognize to be Toby Turner, Ciara's uncle, catches sight of me and must be able to see my discomfort since he makes his way over to me with a friendly grin.

"You must be Ciara's best friend that I hear so much about, Ally. I'm Toby. It's Ally, right?" He questions, holding out a hand.

Taking his outstretched hand, I shake it and meet his strangely comforting hazel gaze with a grin. "It's nice to meet you Toby, I'm Ally. I've heard and seen so much about you."

Noticing that I've kept my grasp on his hand for far too long, I feel my face grow hot and quickly retract my hand. "Nice shirt, by the way," I comment on his TOBUSCUS shirt with a knowing smirk.

Throwing his head back in boisterously loud laughter, he slips into a ghetto accent. "Thank you gurl and I gotta say that's a shirt of epicosity you've got on."

My gaze slips down to my absolute favorite ACDC shirt and I grin before flashing my eyes back to him. "Why thank you, you have good taste in music," I state in approval, lips curled in a smile.

Ciara bounds over at this point, throwing her arms around her uncle with a wide smile. "Toby this is Ally, Ally this is Toby," she introduces as she pulls away.

Toby thrusts his hand out once more and I shake it again with a laugh. "Nice to meet you again gurl," he greets again with a smile lighting up his features before he drops my hand.

As Ciara chats with her uncle, I'm briefly introduced to her grandma and grandpa. I wonder back to Toby as Mr. and Mrs. T call Ciara over before they all begin talking to Ciara's grandparents. We stand near each other in a slightly uncomfortable silence; or at least it was uncomfortable silence to me seeing as he was chatting away to his phone as he vlogs.

"Ally?" I hear him question, dragging my attention away from watching this arguing couple.

"Huh?" I snap my head towards him, brows puckered in question only to find his camera pointed at my face. "Toby...," I start, shaking my head as I don't want to be on camera.

"Say hello to the Audience gurl!" He instructs, urging me to say something.

My eyes widen and he laughs, turning the camera back to him.

"Aww, audience she's shy. Don't intimidate Ciara's best friend, that's rude Audience. That's better. Except now draw back the wide smile, you don't wanna creep her out. That's better." It amazes me that he can chat with a camera in public and be so blasé about it, not even caring about people staring at him.

I start to think I'm in the clear until he throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. The camera is now focused on the both of us. Me, wide eyed and trying to shrink away into Toby's side, desperate to be off camera, while Toby's practically beaming at the camera.

As if he's finally sensing my discomfort, he gives my shoulders a comforting squeeze as he turns his eyes on me. "It's okay gurl, calm down," he offers words of comfort with a reassuring smile. I can't help but notice how his voice shifts from his loud and energetic on camera voice to a softer, tender and encouraging tone, like he's actually concerned for me.

"You gotta get used to being on camera if you are going be with me for two weeks. What was that? You didn't know she were staying with me for two weeks? Wait, and Ciara's staying too? Does she know about this?! CIARA! Get over here gurl!" He waves the camera holding arm around wildly to get her attention, his other still firmly wrapped around my shoulders like if he let's go I'll run off camera. Which I would. Another brown haired Turner comes into the camera's view as Ciara comes on screen, lips curled in a grin.

"Tell the Audience about the epic two week party we're all having," he urges her to talk to the camera and she does so with more ease and grace than me.

Ciara is barely with us for a minute before she's called over by her parents to help get the luggage from the conveyer belt. I move to follow her, but to my displeasure Toby's arm tightens around my shoulders forcing me to remain nestled in his side. "Nu uh! You're not leaving so easily. I told you that you gotta get comfortable in front of the audience so you're sticking with me." His mom calls us both over and he responds in a yell, "IN A MINUTE MOM! WE'RE BUSY WITH THE AUDIENCE!" His yell gathers stares and murmurs from strangers passing by which makes me flush in embarrassment. "Jeez... Anyways, where was I?"

"Something about heelys?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks gurl. If you want to enter to win a pair of heelys, not a t-shirt, post a comment about... Airports, two week parties, Ciara and Ally, moms, or..." He trails off before shifting the camera to my shirt. "Awesome shirts of ACDC! Wait, that band is copy written...get that off camera!" Toby startles me by gently pushing me off frame. "That's better. Except now I'm lonely," he comments sadly with a pout. "Come back over here girl. You're gonna help with the outro!"

Someone comes up behind me, their chin resting on my head while one hand slips around my waist to keep me still. I tense before quickly relaxing when I see the person stick out the iPhone with their other hand. Toby. "Toby, I think everyone's waiting on us," I murmur an excuse, cheeks growing hot as I feel him press me back to his chest. His scent envelops me and I flush further when I feel his body heat. My gaze flits to his family where no one is paying us the slightest attention as they all catch up.

He ignores my comment and instead his hand slips hand from my waist down to my hand. Grabbing it in his, his hand fits comfortably with mine as he grabs my index finger and presses it to the camera lens. "Outro of darkness, than redness, then whiteness," he yells, his chest rumbling against my back. "Bless your face. If you sneeze during this video, bless you. Da da do do do do do do do subscribe! Get ready gurl, you're gonna do the boop with me."

I feel uncomfortable again. Being in his vlog was bad when I barely talked, but doing the iconic outro and boop? I could already see the hate comments. "And, what if I don't do the boop?"

"Than we will wait here until you do, making this the longest vlog in the history of the world! Trust me, I can improv and ramble for as LONG as it takes," he dramatically states.

"Fine," I concede, believing that he'd be more than willing to take up the challenge of vlogging until I agreed to do the boop.

A gentle squeeze on my hand reminds me that he's still holding my hand. "Yes! Now, on the count of 3. Ready? 1...2...3...," he counts off before we chime together. "BOOP!"

The recording is stopped and I heave a sigh of relief. His grip drops and he steps away, completely comfortable with the fact that he's been so close to me after knowing me for a total of 10 minutes.

Lips curled into a beaming grin showing white teeth, he envelopes me in a hug. Tensing under his touch, I recover after a moment and hug him back. "You did great," he exclaims in approval and encouragement as he pulls away. He turns and begins leading us back to his family. "Ciara told me how camera shy you so my goal is to try to get you over that fear," Toby informs, turning his eyes on me.

"I'm perfectly content with keeping that fear. Some fears are justifiable and some aren't. I'm content with keeping that irrational fear for the rest of time." I hope that'll sway him from "helping" me, but no such luck.

"Too bad, I'm helping you anyway. Besides, I record just about everything in my life, which will include you and Ciara. I'd rather you didn't run away every time I filmed."

His answer is not what I wanted to hear and I groan in annoyance. "I hate you and Ciara," I murmur in discontent, arms crossing over my chest.

That earns a chuckle from Toby and he slings his arm over my shoulders like it's a perfectly normal, everyday occurrence. "Aww, it won't be so bad, trust me."

Spotting Ciara, I narrow my eyes as I pull away from Toby. "Ciara! Can I talk to you for a second?" Grabbing her hand, I yank her away from her family towards the women's bathrooms.

"What the Hell?!" I hiss at her, upset that she would do this to me. After all, she knows just how self conscious I am about my appearance, the main reason I hate being on camera.

"What're you talking about?" Her face is the perfect picture of innocence, but I'm not buying it.

"You know what. The whole thing about telling Toby about how I hate being on camera. Now he's taken it upon himself to rid myself of my fear!"

I see her green eyes widen in realization. "Oh...," she drawls.

"Yeah, 'oh'," I comment, feeling my stomach twist in nervousness at the prospect of being on camera in the future.

"I told him so he'd put you in as little as possible since I know how much you hate being in my videos and I only get like 1,000 views on a video, not 600,000." I can tell she's trying to calm me down, but hearing just how many people would be seeing me on his vlog made my anxiety rise.

"Oh that's comforting, 600,000...," I dryly comment.

She steps forward and hugs me briefly. "Don't worry so much about it. It'll all be okay. Besides, I'll be with you the entire time so anytime you want I can draw the attention to me," Ciara soothes.

Nodding, I take her advice and calm myself. Taking a deep breath, I smile shakily. "Thank you, you're right. And who knows, maybe he's right? Maybe I will get over my fear."

As we head out of the bathroom, I curiously ask, "Is your uncle normally so...," I trail off trying to find the right word.

"Annoying? Loud? Perky? ADD? Touchy-feely? Have no concept of personal space? Random?" Ciara fires off traits with a knowing grin, obviously she gets this a lot when she firsts introduces people to her uncle.

"The part of having no personal space and being touchy-feely."

"I had a feeling it was that one. Yeah, he's pretty much like that all the time," she responds with a shrug.

Arching my brows, I nod slowly. "Oh, okay... I guess that means I better get used to it, huh?"

"Pretty much." She laughs, nodding as she leads me back over to where her family is waiting by the luggage area. Scanning over the bags they got so far, I notice that the only bag that's missing is mine.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me... Don't tell me they've lost my luggage! God damnit!" I groan, seeing that last of the luggage on the conveyer belt isn't mine.

"Sorry hunny, we went and talked to the airline representative and they can't find your bag. They said if they did, they'd mail it to you," Mrs. T informs with an apologetic look.

Ciara stifles a laugh and I playfully snap at her, feeling laughter bubble on my lips. "Don't laugh! This isn't funny!" I really should be upset about loosing my luggage, but it's just my luck to be the only one that this happens to.

Shaking my head as Ciara and I share a grin, I shrug. "It's fine, there's nothing I can do about it now. It gives me even more of an excuse to go shopping!" I brightly spin the situation, not feeling too bad about having no bag.

Heading outside into the warm California air, I grin widely. I've finally made it to Cali. Ciara and I follow Toby to his car since we'll be staying with him while her parents stay with her grandparents due to the fact that there's not enough room for everyone at her grandparents house. Calling shotgun before Ciara has a chance, I sprint to his convertible, my carry on bag holding my essentials still in hand.

I see Toby glide to the driver's side with a laugh after helping Ciara place her bag in the back. A smile on my lips, I get in and buckled before slipping on my sunglasses. Casting Ciara a grin behind me, I straighten in my seat as leave the airport. L.A., here we come!


	3. Curing Camera-Shyness-Ociotious

_**Hello once again audience! I wanna thank Sydbuscus for answering all my Toby related questions. She's amazing! This chapter is dedicated to the rose will wilt for leaving a review! Thank you so much girl/man/both...other?**_

* * *

**Society Be Damned, Love Conquers All**

**Chapter 2 - Curing Camera-Shyness-Ociotious**

**Ally's POV **

The mall, my home away from home. This one isn't just any mall, it's an L.A. mall, which automatically makes it better. Right? Well, it does in my book. We set aside some time to drop by here before heading to meet up with the rest of Ciara's family at her grandparents. After all, we were staying here for 2 weeks and I couldn't just wear the same outfit everyday. I needed clothes. Shouldering my purse, Ciara and I share a look. Without saying a word, we quicken our pace and head to the nearest store.

"WEEHHHEEEE!"

Pausing in my tracks, I cast a look behind me only to find Toby heelying after us with a beaming grin on his face. People give him curious and dirty looks. A few even take pictures or videos on their phones as they move out of his way.

A hand grasps onto my arm, pulling my along. "Come on. He'll catch up." Ciara casually says like she's completely used to this behavior from her uncle. I suppose to her it is completely normal. To me though, it's new and...different. Sure, I'd seen his videos before because of Ciara, but it's different seeing it live in action.

Looking over at her, my eyebrows raise as a smile plays on my lips. "So, we just leave him be?"

Her lips purse as she nods. "Yep." She pauses a moment before adding, "Aren't you glad you came to visit with me?"

* * *

Maneuvering past the racks and displays in the store, I'm barely able to see over the overflowing stack of clothes in my arms. Unceremoniously dropping them on the counter, I search my purse for my wallet. Pulling out my credit card, I tap my fingers on the countertop as the woman rings me up.

Now that I'm having a moment to myself, my thoughts drift back to Toby's lazy vlog. Why, oh why, did he have to include me in that? Couldn't he tell it made me uncomfortable? I know guys have a hard time picking up on subtle things, but I know I was anything less than subtle. If I hadn't been frozen in place, I would've ran, ran far away. Maybe if I sit down and talk to him then he'd understand my discomfort and quit his self appointed mission to rid me of being camera shy.

"Audience?!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Looking off towards the back of the store I immediately spot him and Ciara at the cosmetics display. It amazes me that she can be so nonchalant about being on camera. No matter how uncomfortable it makes me to be on camera, seeing someone else who isn't is awe inspiring. Especially in Toby's case. I have to give him credit for having the stones to put himself out there and be on camera everyday. That in itself earns my respect because, nowadays, the Internet is a cruel, cruel place to be.

"Miss, you can go ahead and swipe now."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." Flashing the woman behind the counter an apologetic smile, I swipe my card and sign. Taking my receipt and 3 large shopping bags, I make my way towards Ciara and Toby. I grin as I watch him, making sure to stay out of frame. If I wasn't here with him, I'd say he pre-plans his vlogs, he's that damn funny.

"What're you doing looking at makeup? You know I think you're beautiful just the way you are." Toby's usually obnoxiously loud voice is quiet and subdued while he sings through an improvised mashup of Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" and One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful". I'm guessing that he's afraid that he'll get kicked out of the store for filming if one of the employees catch him. He clears his throat and grimaces. "Ugh God, that hurts. Not the singing, no. That's good pain. What hurts is this!" He pans his camera around the store full of last minute Christmas shoppers. His voice rises as he dramatically exclaims, "Shopping! Makeup! It BURNS!"

"OH! Pink! I think it's my color, don't you audience? It really compliments my uh...my...facial...face...lightness. What's that word? You know, the one that talks about a person's facial face lightnessity?"

"You mean complexion?"

His eyes alight and he nods. "Yes! Complexion! Thanks Ciara!" He exclaims gratefully, turning his iPhone camera towards her. As Toby's spinning the camera back around towards him, he stops the angle short. He stops it on me. Oh God, why do you do this to me? "Gurl? What're you doing back there? Get up on over here."

Mouth drying up, my eyes widen and I tense as I stare blankly at the tiny little camera lens. The damn tiny little camera lens mocks me. "Toby..." I manage to get out in a quiet tone.

An arm wraps around my shoulders and carts me up towards the makeup counter. "Ciara and I are picking out what lipstick works best with my facial face lightnessity! I'm thinking pink. Just cause it's pink." He slips into his gay lisp.

Biting my bottom lip, my eyes shift past the camera to the mirror just behind it. Toby's gaze meets mine, an encouraging look on his features. Shaking my head as discreetly as possible, I silently try to tell him no. No, I am not ready for this! Instead of accepting this and putting the camera angle somewhere else, he just pulls me closer into his side so I'm even more in the frame.

"Audience, she's camera shy. So I hope you think she's pretty because you'll be seeing her a lot over the next 2 weeks. It's my job to cure of her camera-shyness-ociotious. I know, I know, you're thinking, "Toby, you're amazing! The most thoughtful guy ever!" I know, I'm a giver. What can I say?" He address his camera with his wide smile.

"But, before Ally here leaves there'll be a vlog of her saying, "Oh Buscus, great and mighty Toby, you're so wonderful! You cured me of my camera-shyness-ociotious. You're my hero, my savior!"" He imitates me by slipping into a high pitched girly voice and batting his eyelashes.

Dropping his girly voice, he goes ghetto. "And I'll be like, "Shoot, gurl. I know I'm awesome. It's what qualifies me to be a doctor. How else do you think I cured you of your camera-shyness-ociotious?!""

Plastering a big grin on his lips, he goes girly again. ""By being amazing? Extraordinary?Good looking? Perfect? All of the above?""

"Shoot, no. I mean, yes of course those helped, but it's mainly because I'm awesome. I got my masters in Awesomeology. It's a tough degree to get, only a select few have one. Me, R. Kelly, and Nelly Furtado." He boasts in his ghetto voice.

""Oh really?! Wow! That's soooo interesting Toby. You're just so perfect! I love you!""

My eyes widen at Toby's version of me, but he just keeps going. Either he's completely oblivious to my discomfort or he doesn't care. I'm leaning towards oblivious.

"Love? Woah, that's pretty forward gurl... I like it." He nods his head approvingly. I turn my head to Ciara, a pleading look on my features. "Then I'll just play it cool and be all, "So, gurl...you know, why don't we go and-"

"Toby! I found the perfect shade. Forget pink it's all about maroon!" Ciara chimes in, interrupting Toby's one sided conversation. Thankfully, it seems to be enough to get him to move on. Unfortunately though, it's not enough to get him to drop his hold of me. He's smart enough to know that if he lets go, I'll book it until I'm off camera.

"Ooohhh! Maroon! Look, it matches my shirt. Ciara, will you buy this for me? Wait, it's 15 bucks... Pssht, screw that. We don't have that kinda money. Only Bill Gates could afford this. Anyways, I gotta go. We've got more shopping to do. So, no winning a pair of Heelys since this is my second vlog today. It's okay, go ahead and be amazed by that fact. But I'm going to give away a t-shirt since this is a one in a blue moon type day that I'm posting 2 vlogs. Leave a comment about makeup, pink, the best way to cure camera-shyness-ociotious, degrees of awesomeology, or...uh..., Ciarabuscus and Allybuscus."

Just like earlier at the airport, he shifts behind me and grabs my hand in his own. My cheeks flush brightly as he steps closer so he's flush against me. Holding the camera out so it's on both of us, he guides my hand to do his outro. His touch sends my heart into a crazy frenzy. "Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness! Bless your face. If you sneeze during this video, bless you. Da da do do do do do do do subscribe! Ready gurl, same as before. 3..., 2..., 1..., BOOP!"

My anxiety level decreases when he presses the button to stop recording and lowers his phone. A large whoosh of air leaves my lungs. Stepping forward, I'm expecting him to drop his hold on my hand, but once again, Toby does the exact opposite. Instead, he spins me around to face him before finally letting go.

"You didn't do the 'boop' with me," he playfully whines with pouty lips.

Rolling my eyes, I shift my bags to my other hand. "Sorry, I met my daily quota of 'boop'-ing," I sarcastically drawl.

Ciara steps in to my rescue. Changing the subject, she stops Toby from answering. "Weren't we supposed to be at Grandma's by 6?"

Toby's eyes flit to the clock on his phone. "Riiiggghhhttt... I knew that..." The words leave his lips in a murmur. Spinning on his heel, he begins heelying away without another word. Looking over his shoulder, he throws us a grin and beckons us to follow. "Follow me young Buscuses, we're off to covertibuscus!"

* * *

**_Anyone have any ideas on how exactly they should find themselves in a situation where something would happen between the two of them? It could be something like both of them waking up in the middle of the night and talking which leads to something more. Or it could be something more Christmas-y, tis the season. Or it could be something else. _**

**_Also, let me know who you think should make the first move. I'm debating on that myself because I can see it either way. _**

**_So please let me know if you have any ideas!_**


	4. Don't Hide That Pretty Face

_**Hello once again audience! I wanna give a shout out to Cooky13134 and the rose will wilt for giving those lovely words of encouragement! This chapter is for you two! Also, thanks the rose will wilt for the idea, I appreciate it! :)**_

* * *

**Society Be Damned, Love Conquers All**

**Chapter 3 - Don't Hide That Pretty Face**

**Ally's POV**

**4 Days into the Vacation**

I look up from my laptop as Toby plops down dramatically on the couch next to me. Resting his head on the pillows, he turns to face me with a wide smile on his face. I know that smile. It's the 'I'm about to do something you won't like and will hate me forever for but I don't care' smile. In other words, the lazy vlog smile. After being in at least 2 vlogs per day for 4 days I've learned to recognize that smile.

Adverting my attention back to my screen I quickly open a document and begin typing away, trying to fool him into thinking that I'm busy. It's my only hope that he would be nice enough to not bother me while I'm "busy". I have no Ciara to call on for backup. It's only 11 in the morning and she's still fast asleep.

Slowly the screen is being pushed down until it rests on my hands which are now sandwiched between the laptop. "Not now Toby, I'm busy working on homework."

I was hoping he'd buy my outright lie, but no such luck. "Really? Homework involves random words? Wow, teachers have really started to slack off since I went to school."

Rolling my eyes, I arch my brows at him. "Random words? How did you know I was typing random words?"

I realize my bad choice of words when he grins victoriously. "I didn't, but I know now."

Pulling my hands from my laptop, I move to get up, but Toby grabs my hand and drags me back down. He pulls my laptop into his lap and flips it back open to show my document filled with sentences that make no sense. Subtly I try I move out of his grasp. Although I find it impossible when he laces our fingers together. Using his free hand he takes out his phone. "Ready gurl?"

"No..." My attempt to sway him sounds pathetic, even to my ears. Of course, that doesn't seem to matter to him.

He points the camera at my typed gibberish. "Audience?! What're you doing?! Are you reading?! That's precarious; you can't read. Or maybe that's just me. Let's see...Bbbbeeerrrjlt... AH! Reading, it hurts!" He exclaims, turning the camera back around so we're now both in frame. I tuck myself in his side, turning my head so it's resting against his shoulder. I'm praying that by some miracle I'll disappear.

"Gurl, whatchu doing? Get out out here!" He exclaims in his ghetto voice. When I don't react he tries a different route. "Don't hide that pretty face," Toby encourages, lifting up the shoulder I'm using as a pillow to make me move. His tone is surprisingly sweet; so much so that if he wasn't trying to get me to actively participate in the vlog I'd say he really meant it.

Turning to face the camera, I stare wide eyed at the image of the two of us. "So one of you audience members of epicosity suggested that Ally do something she likes to do in front of the camera to make her more comfortable." He explains, addressing the camera before looking right at me. "What's it gonna be? What do you like to do? Are wrestle with bears? Sling mud at kangaroos? Dance around in tutus? Wiggle while you-"

"I like to be off camera," I murmur.

Toby gets a hilarious look on his face as he exclaims, completely appalled. "Off camera? Well we can't do that! That would defeat the whole goal of curing you of your camera-shyness-ociotios. There's got to be something else you like to do."

Looking from the camera lens to Toby and back, I settle on him. Taking a deep breath, I focus on him. Forgetting about the camera a few inches from my face, I study his hazel eyes instead. "Video games, I like video games."

A smile spreads across his features, a proud one. That was a milestone for me. His eyes sparkle happily as he stares right back at me. "Video games? Why was I not told of this before! That's it, we're to do a play through together. End of discussion." Instead of turning towards the camera to talk to the audience, he remains locked on me.

A few seconds pass where we simply stare at one another. The silence between us isn't awkward, it's comfortable. Like we don't need to talking to share this moment together. That's the only way I could describe what we're having now. A moment. In this span of time the seconds seem to tick by like hours. I'm able to take in the rings of dark green that rim his irises, see the flecks of blue in his eyes. I notice the few random freckles scattered across his features.

But just as the moment begins, it's gone. He breaks my gaze to stare at the camera. "We're gonna go find a game to play. If you want to win a pair of heelys post a comment about which game we should play. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video bless you. Peace off." Looking back at me, he gives me that smile. The one that seems genuine. Genuine in the aspect that he's rooting for me, that he's one of the few people that care to see me succeed at overcoming this fear. "Get ready gurl...3, 2, 1..." He gently squeezes our clasped hands in a form of silent encouragement.

"BOOP!" I finish, expecting him to do it with me. After he stops recording, I glare at him. "You didn't do the 'boop' with me!" I state accusingly to which he simply smirks.

"I know, and now we're even... Now, what game should we play?"

* * *

_**This story is turning out to be a bit of a faced paced one, at least until they get together. Get excited cause they will be soon! But, I want to include some moments of them getting closer. So if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen, it could be a really simple little moment or something more. Just let me know!**_


	5. Top Comment, 137 Thumbs Up, Screw 'Em!

_**Hello once again audience! Just one more chapter until the kissing scene! Get excited! That is, unless anyone has any requests or ideas of scenes they want to see. This chapter is dedicated to Cooky13134. Gurl, I adored your review. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

**Top Comment. 137 Thumbs Up... Screw 'Em!**

**Ally's POV**

**6 Days into the Vacation**

Heaving a sigh, I step out of the house into the warm outside air. Sliding the door shut behind me, I make my way to a deck chair and take a seat. Pulling out my phone I fiddle with the touch screen. After sending a text to my mother that promises I'll call tonight, I check one sent from a friend. '_I just saw you in the lazy vlogs! You gotta check out the comments!_'

Closing out of the messages, I mumble to myself. "Oh God, how bad could they be?" Silently I vow to myself that I won't look. It doesn't matter what people think of me. Right? Yet each time I swipe to the next screen, I see the little app for Tobuscus. Oh how it seems to mock me. _It's not a good idea, it's not a good idea. _I remind myself.

Biting my bottom lip, I go against my better judgement and tap the app open. Clicking on the first lazy vlog together, I hesitate before clicking play. Turning down the volume, I sit up in the chair as I watch Toby animatedly speak while I stand looking like a big blob of awkward. I move from the next vlog to the next. I still look just as awkward and out of place as I did in the first one.

I scroll through the different videos we'd been in, the vlogs and the Halo 3 gameplay. I press the action button in the corner of the video and hesitate before finally touching 'View/Post Comments' option. I know how cruel the internet can be so I take a deep breath to steel myself.

'_What the Hell am I watching? What's happened to Toby's vlogs? Just cause you can score some young hot chick doesn't mean that we want to see it every single FREAKING video! I tune in to see you; funny Toby Tobuscus Turner, not some awkward blonde schoolgirl! It's Olga Kay and iJustine all over again. If this is what his vlogs are going to be, I'll just tune out until they break up. Thumbs up if you want it to be soon!'_

My stomach drops. 137 thumbs up. Top comment. I scroll down, yet through all the comments, the only ones I seem to see are the hate comments.

'_This gurl suucckkkss!'_

'_Spend 5 minutes everyday watching you flirt? Don't think so. Unsubscribe.'_

More and more keep jumping out at me.

'_Is she Olga's replacement? I hope not, gurl's fugly. Team Mooshboop!'_

Tears pools and fall from my eyes as I continuing reading. Shifting in the chair, my thumb hovers over the home button. I should just stop now, not let it get to me. It's only someone's opinion. Everyone has a right to an opinion. Or as my mom would say, everyone has their right to be wrong. The thing is, what if they're not wrong? Am I really dragging down Toby's viewership? Lowering his subscribers? Does he even know about this?

"We're ordering some Thai food, wanna come and check out the menu?"

I drop my phone in my lap. Hastily wiping the wet streaks from my face I turn away from the light streaming in through the open doorway. I only hope it's dark enough that it'll shield my red eyes and tear stained face. Clenching my jaw, I shake my head no. It doesn't matter how much I try to stop because I just can't stop crying. Using my sleeve, I discreetly wipe my eyes.

"Hey..., are you okay?" Toby questions in a concerned tone.

My lips part to speak, but all I can manage to get out is a small sob. I clear my throat. "I'm f-fine." My words come out in a whisper, sounding particularly pathetic which only makes me cry more. His footsteps approach me. I feel his presence as he takes a seat on the end of the lounge chair. Keeping my head low, my blurry gaze trains on my lap.

A moment of silence passes, each of us expecting the other to speak first. "Why're you crying?" There's so much worry laced in his voice that I swear I can hear the frown he's most liking wearing. "Home sick?"

I shake my head no. Not trusting myself to speak yet I hand him my phone which was queued up to an extremely nasty comment. Wringing my hands, I occasionally wipe my tears as he scrolls through the comments.

"Look at me," Toby tenderly instructs. When I ignore his request he lets out a sigh. A warm hand gently grabs my chin and guides it up. He wears a warm smile as my red rimmed gaze lands on him. "Is this what you've been doing this entire time? Torturing yourself with this?" He holds up my phone to emphasize his point.

Unable to advert my eyes, I nod slowly. His hazel orbs shine with understanding, like he's been through this same thing. I'm sure he has gotten more than his fair share of hate comments, but I can't help but feel like he hasn't gone through the same thing. Toby just doesn't strike me as the type of person who'll get torn up by some nasty words. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't care if the president himself said something. As long as making videos made him happy then he wasn't going to let it get him down.

"Oh you silly gurl, come here," he encourages, guiding me into his open arms. Once my head hits his chest the tears flow harder, the sobs no longer quiet and kept under control. He rubs a hand up and down my back. Resting his head atop mine, he murmurs comforting words in an effort to calm me. "Shhh, it's okay. Shhh..."

The combination of his soothing words and the warmth of his embrace calm me down. The tears fade and the sobs stop, yet he continues to hold me. I'm tucked comfortably in his side, my face resting in the crook of his neck. The stubble on his chin lightly rubs my forehead as he speaks. "Listen to me, it doesn't matter what anyone says. You're a smart, funny, beautiful girl. Those people who said you weren't are just asses. You got that?"

Remaining mute, I nod. "You say you do, but I know what you're thinking. "Oh Toby, you're just saying that! You're not going to tell me I'm awful!" Well, no I wouldn't. But if I really thought you were, would I have put you in my videos in the first place?" When he imitates me he slips into that airy, high pitched, girly voice.

I feel my lips curl into the ghost of a smile; that had been exactly what I was thinking. "No..."

"Exactly!" His voice softens as he continues. "Do you have any idea how many comments I get about you? Good comments? Thousands! Hell, I've even gotten a few people who've sent stuff to my mail for you! Now, are you really going to let the words of a few Internet trolls bother you?"

"I guess not," I mumble, feeling slightly better.

The usual enthusiasm I've learned to enjoy is back. "Gurl, I'm gonna need something better than that," he coaxes in a playful yell.

"No, I won't."

"Good, good. Gettin' there...But I'm gonna need more. More, more, more!" He pulls out of our hug, his hands grasping mine. Giving them an encouraging squeeze, he tugs me to my feet. "You're not going to let it get you down, are you?! Screw those assholes on the Internet, right?!"

"Yes! Screw 'em!"

That signature smile lights up his features, his eyes holding that twinkle again. "What was that? Didn't quite catch it," he goads, dropping one of my hands to cup a hand around his ear. An expectant yet happy looks falls across his face. His eyes comically wide as he awaits my answer, that ridiculous Santa hat cocked to the right which makes his wild locks stick out in even more of a disarray.

"I said... YES!" I shout, matching his crazy loud voice. Our yelling isn't the most appropriate for 9 at night, but it seems pissing off his neighbors is the least of his worries. Without realizing it, he had managed to make me smile again. Even after all those tears I now have a big, beaming grin. That's the magic of Toby. Every time I'm around him I can't help but smile. Whether is be at his childish antics or his jokes, he always makes me smile. One of the reasons why I love him.


	6. The Buscus Man Has You On His Radar

_**Hello once again audience! Next chapter they kiss, so get excited! Let me know if there are any scenes between the two that you want to see happen. I'd gladly try to work them in.**_

* * *

**The Buscus Man Has You On His Radar**

**Ally's POV**

**7 Days into the Vacation**

"Psst, psst! Ally, wake up!" Someone whispers, shaking my shoulder to wake me up. Ignoring them, I turn over on my stomach and bury my face in the pillow. "Gurl, wake up! It's important!" Heaving a sigh, I lift my head and cast my eyes on a wide awake Toby. Furrowing my brow, I sit up more and cast a look to the side to find a still sleeping Ciara. Running a hand through my messy bed head, I mumble out, "What?"

His eyes shift to Ciara. "You need to get up, I need your help," he urges, not telling me what's so important.

"Wake Ciara up then." Shaking my head, I lay back down and turn on my side to get comfortable. My eyes snap open when he yanks the blankets off me. Shivering at the cold, I move to grab them back but he takes the opportunity to grab my hands and tugs me to my feet. "Alright! I'm up, I'm up." I grumble, pulling my hands from his grasp.

"Good. Get dressed and _don't _wake up Ciara," he instructs. "You're my only hope," Toby quotes Star Wars before disappearing from the room.

Looking down at Ciara sleeping peacefully, I sigh softly. Whatever Toby needs me for better be good, because if it's just for a stupid vlog I'm going to kill him. Gathering my newly purchased clothes, I head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After finishing my morning routine, I walk out to the living room to find him pacing impatiently. "What's so important that you had to wake me up at," I trail off to check my watch. "9:30?"

Toby strides closer, casting a glance at the closed door to the guest room. "She's still asleep right?" He questions in a low whisper, not answering me.

Arching my eyebrows, I look from the guest room door behind me back to him. "Yeah, I didn't wake her."

At this he visibly relaxes. "Good, good, good... Alright, I needed you to get up because we're going to the mall." Cocking my head to the side in confusion, he goes on. "I sorta bought Ciara a present but, I talked to my mom and she already got her the same thing. So, I'm at a loss. And, who better to help me shop than her best friend?" A pleading smile lights up his features.

* * *

Which brings us to where we are now. The mall. The place is packed full with last minute Christmas shoppers, trying to find the best present with the best deal. Strolling along past the stores, I'm on the lookout for anything that might interest Ciara. It's hard to shop for that girl, even if I've known her for what seems like forever. She never says she wants anything which means you have to pay attention to all the subtle little hints she drops.

Pausing at the entrance to Forever 21, I look behind me to find Toby heelying past. He's still animatedly talking, thinking I'm right beside him. Smiling at the sight, I run to his side. "-it's really hard to stop..."

"Toby."

"I mean once you get going..."

"Toby," I cut in once more.

"Have you ever been in that sort of..." I swear it's like he can't hear me.

"Toby!"

Pausing in his gliding, he spins on his heel. Hazel eyes wide in bewilderment, they crinkle at the corners when he smiles at me. "Yes...?" He drawls out, a knowing look in his eyes. He did that on purpose.

Rolling my eyes, I turn and head back to the store. Beckoning with a wave of my hand, I cast a look over my shoulder at him. "Coming Mister Turner?" My words come out more on the flirtatious side than I wanted them to. But that doesn't seem to faze him. He comes gliding after me, exclaiming a loud, "WEEEHHHEEE!" When he falls in step with me, he throws an arm over my shoulder like it's normal. Of course it might as well be completely normal by now. After spending a week with the man I'd like to say I've grown used to his touchy feely ways, especially after last night.

Suddenly I see his phone is out with the camera trained on the two of us. "Audience? What're you doing out here in this packed mall? That's precarious! We could loose each other in these crowds. We've got to stick together. Here..." he trails off. I look up when he drops his arm from my shoulders. Plucking the Santa hat off his head, revealing his messy hair, he fixates it onto mine.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I protest, walking out of his reach. My bangs have moved from being tucked behind my ear to fall messily in my face. Pulling the Santa hat off my head, I huff the hair from my eyes as I try to fix my now messed up hairstyle.

"Aww, don't take it off. How am I supposed to keep track of you if you're not wearing that hat?" Toby moves closer, grabbing the hat from me to put it back on. "I'll fix it nice this time. Promise." He sets to work situating it back on my head with one hand, the other still holding the camera. A look of complete concentration falls across his face. Eyes squinted and his tip of his tongue sticking out. Apparently fixating it "nicely" is harder than he thought since he let's out a string of mumbled, "God dangits!"

His lips curl into a smile of success when he gets it just right. Tucking a rebel lock of hair behind my ear, our eyes lock and I match his smile with one of my own. "Perfect," he murmurs. His voice lacks the usual pep in favor for a softer tone. The feeling of his hand lingering on my cheek makes that familiar flutter of butterflies erupt in my stomach. It's almost like he can sense my sudden nervousness because his smile only widens.

Before I have a chance to move out of the way, the camera is pushed in front of my face. "Doesn't that look good Audience? I did a good job. Don't you think?" Side stepping out of view, a hand grasps mine. Looking up to find Toby gazing down at me, he smiles reassuringly as he guides me back into frame. "Look Audience, it's Forever 21! Sponsor!" Swiveling the camera around to show the yellow sign overhead, he lowers his lips to my ear and whispers, "Remember what we talked about last night. Screw 'em. It's just you and me; just talk to me." The close contact sends a shiver down my spine.

"Right...," I murmur back with an absentminded nod. The grip on my hand tightens just before he turns the lens back on us.

"So, we're here at the mall looking for a present for my niece. Or in reality, I'm having Ally find a present for me that I will take all the credit of finding. Which, reminds me, Ciara, if you're watching, stop now and ignore anything I just said 10 seconds ago. I got your present months ago and spent lots of time on getting the perfect thing for you. I'll give you 10 more seconds to close this video Ciara." He smiles crookedly before clearing his throat. "Anyways, now we're on the hunt for the perfect present...2 days before Christmas. I know, I'm the best Uncle ever," Toby pauses a moment before breaking out into laughter.

He darts off into the store, guiding me along since his hand is still firmly holding mine. "OHHH! Look pink! It's totally my color! No! It's purple, it matches my shirt. It's meant to be!" He points the camera from shirt to shirt, fawning over them in his gay lisp. When an employee walks past he gives them a beaming smile. "Just talking to my mom. It's okay!" Lowering his voice, he moves the camera in close on his face. "Shhh, shut up Audience. Go along with it."

Holding it back out at arms' length to get us both in frame, he clears his throat and raises his voice slightly. "So, _Mom_, which shirt, pink or purple? Wait, what do you mean those aren't manly colors? That this isn't a men's store? What?!" Toby looks around in confusion. "Ooohhh, this is a girls store! But, I'm with here with a girl..." The camera is shoved in my face and I instinctively move closer to Toby. "Well, that makes things a lot less weird. Thanks mom!"

Nudging his side lightly, I detangle my hand from his and nod towards the back of the store to tell him where I'll be. He flashes a smile of understanding, surprisingly letting me off camera. Taking my chance, I speed walk to the dresses. Leisurely thumbing through the racks, I search for the dress Ciara had looked at when we were here a week ago. Nope. No. Eww, definitely not. Ehhh. That's cute, but no. And, finally, success! Pulling it from the rack, I drape the dress over my arm and begin looking for Toby.

Squeezing past the many customers, I finally come across him still chatting away to his phone. "ALLY! Gurl! Thank God you're back!" He exclaims, eyes alighting in joy as he pulls me close. "I was getting weird looks hanging out here by myself. Now, I look a lot less creepy hanging out by the dressing rooms."

Laughing lightly, I take Toby's advice to think that it's just him and I. Pretend there's no camera. Pretend he's not filming for the world to see. Pretend it's just him and I. Once I get into that frame of mind, I feel my anxiety waver and fade ever so slightly. Gathering every once of courage I have, which isn't much, I move from his hold. I flash a teasing, flirtatious smile. "I'm sorry, you're on your own creeper Buscus."

Smile widening in a challenge, his eyes shine with happiness. He makes a move to grab me, but I quickly scoot out of his way and dart behind a rack of clothes. Halfheartedly holding the phone to his face, he addresses his Audience. "I've got to go. Outro of no intro or outro! BOOP!" Tucking the phone in his pocket, he narrows his eyes and playfully lunges at me. "Run, run as fast as you can, but I'll always catch you because I am the Buscus Man!"

Giggles bubbling my lips, I run just out of reach again, weaving in between other customers. "Not this time 'Buscus Man'!" I taunt through my laughter. Hiding behind a wide row of clothes, I clutch the dress to my chest as I peer around the corner looking for him. Seeing no sign of him in the crowded store, I straighten. Just as I step out from behind the clothes rack of safety, I'm swept off my feet. A surprised shriek escapes me. My heart pounds as I'm lifted further into the air. Looking up with eyes wide in bewilderment, I find Toby grinning down at me in victory. "Told you that you can't run from me, little girl."

Rolling my eyes with a grin, I stick my tongue out playfully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You won, now you can put me down."

"Put you down? Psht! Are you kidding me? Hell no! That's what you're expecting me to do; that's what the world is expecting me to do. I can't be predicable like that. It's not in my nature," he explains with a look down at me as if it's obvious. Shaking my head as I laugh, I let him carry me to the check out.

As we wait in line, Toby begins spinning round and round in circles. "On my radar! On my radar! Oh this is my jam!" He shouts, ignoring the grumbles from the people behind us who have to move out of the way due to his wacky "moves". "Come on gurl, sing with me!" He encourages, locking eyes with me when he finally comes to a stop. "On my radar! On my radar!"

"You do know that there are other words in the song, right?" I ask, holding back laughter as he freezes momentarily in thought before shrugging in indifference.

"Doesn't matter, those are the only words I know. Therefore the only important ones." Unable to hold back any longer, I begin laughing hysterically and he joins in.


	7. Cocoa Buttery Almondy Concoction

**Cocoa Buttery Almondy Concoction of Awesomeness**

**Ally's POV**

**7 Days into the Vacation - That Night**

Tossing in bed, I huff softly as I stare up at the white ceiling, watching the fan's blades spin round and round. I've been sitting here for over an hour, trying in vain to fall asleep. Turning my head to the side, I look at the comfortably sleeping form of Ciara. Lucky bitch. I wish I wasn't an insomniac. Another heavy sigh passes my lips as I throw back the covers and get up and out of bed. Creeping as silently as possible out the door, I cast her a quick glance to make sure she's still asleep. Relaxing when she doesn't stir, I step out and softly shut the door to the guest room behind me.

My bare feet pad quietly across the cold wood floor. Striding towards the living room, I make out the bright glow of the TV coupled with the soft murmurs of the infomercial playing. Toby's sitting on the couch, lounging in only a pair of sleep pants with a throw blanket strewn on his lap. Adverting my eyes from his bare chest, I flash him a tired grin as he looks up. He looks equally as tired as I feel, but at the same time he looks wide awake. Making my way past him into the kitchen, I grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Padding back to the couch, I plop down next to him.

"Can't sleep either?" He questions knowingly, cocking his head towards me.

With a shake of my head I untwist the sealed cap. "Not a wink," I groan softly.

At that he cracks a smile of understanding but doesn't say another word. Turning my eyes from him to the TV, I pucker my brow. "So, what're we watching?"

"We're learning about the great and amazing Magic Bullet. It's a very riveting program, especially after seeing it 3 times in a row."

Chuckling softly, my gaze shifts to his and we share a smile. Setting my water bottle on the coffee table in front of us, I tuck my knees to my chest in order to retain some warmth. He takes me by surprise by shifting closer and draping the other half of the blanket over my legs. Casting him a grateful glance, I uncurl my legs and adjust the blanket over me.

There's a slight problem though. It's more of a blanket fit for one so it doesn't cover much of either of us at this point. _Would it be weird if I moved closer?_ Ah, screw it. It's too late and too cold in here for me to be concerned about personal space. Scooting closer, I practically tuck myself into his side. Fixing the blanket so it covers the two of us, we fall into a lapse of silence.

I know it should be difficult to be comfortable in this situation. If anyone else was me right now, they'd feel awkward. I know that if it was anyone else but Toby sitting next to me, I would definitely feel uncomfortable right now. But strangely enough, I don't feel weird. We'd only known each other for little over a week. I shouldn't feel this comfortable around someone who should just be considered an acquaintance to me. I feel like Toby's more than that though. I'd go so far to say we were friends. Maybe it's the fact that we'd spent a lot of time together recently. Most of it being in lazy vlogs that I wanted nothing to do with, or just chilling.

He was the one who'd spend time with me when Ciara left me alone at family dinners to connect with her other relatives. Sure Ciara and I spent time together. That's the whole reason I came along. She has no cousins so it gets pretty lonely being the only young one there. But she still enjoys spending time with her extended family.

Normally I choose to hang back and watch from afar. I don't want to encroach on anyone's family bonding time and I think Toby realizes that. I'm not sure if it's because he feels bad for me or what, but he always pulls himself away when he notices me alone. He makes sure that I feel included. Toby'll stay and make conversation or pull me into a discussion he's having with someone else.

The fact that he's nice enough to do that makes me feel..., as silly as it sounds, special. Which could be another reason why sitting here snuggled into his side feels perfectly normal. Spending all this time with him made me develop a small crush on him. And, who could blame me? Toby has it all. The smarts, the looks, the personality, everything a girl's looking for in her perfect man. I've had plenty of crushes and a handful of boyfriends before, though no one though has made me feel like Toby makes me feel.

I'm not sure what it is. Maybe it's the fact that it's slightly taboo, me being only 18 and him being 27. Almost a 10 year age gap. Although, when I'm around him I don't feel like there's an age gap. He's just a guy who I enjoy spending time with. There's no awkward feelings, even when one of us mentions something the other doesn't know about because of being so far apart in age.

Shyly looking at him from the corner of my eyes, my eyes roam over his exposed chest. As if he can feel my gaze on him, he turns his attention away from the TV and captures mine. Flashing him a smile, he gives one in return. He stands abruptly and disappears in the kitchen. Puckering my brow, I listen as he opens and closes cabinet doors, looking for something. The shuffling of metal upon metal reaches my ears. I curiously peer at the kitchen doorway. He appears moments later and takes his seat next to me again. I can tell he's got a plastic jar in his hands with two spoons but I can't make out what exactly it is in the dim light of the room. Uncapping the lid, he digs into the jar with each spoon. He offers me one which I take. There's a large scoop of something that looks a lot like peanut butter on it.

Watching him devour the spoonful, I warily ask, "What is it?"

He pulls the spoon from his lips and manages to get out past a mouthful, "Just try it."

Shrugging, I eye the dark brown peanut butter type food before finally diving in. Pulling the now clean spoon from my lips, my eyes widen. "Holy crap that's good!" I exclaim, hand covering my full mouth.

He laughs quietly, nodding in agreement. "Isn't it freaking amazing?! It's this cocoa buttery almondy concoction of awesomeness."

Taking the jar from his hands, I grab another spoonful. "I can't get over how good this is. Where'd you get this?! I'm asking Ciara to get this for me for Christmas!"

"You love it that much? Here then..." Toby reclaims the jar and scrawls with his nail on the paper cover 'MC - T'. Presenting the jar in a grand gesture, he beamingly exclaims. "Merry Christmas gurl!"

Sitting up more, I lean over onto his lap and place a finger over his lips with a quiet laugh. "Shush! You're waaayyyy too loud mister!" My eyes flit to the jar in his hand. "Thanks for the very thoughtful gift though." I add in as an after thought, looking back up to meet his gaze.

With mere inches separating our faces, I can clearly see Toby's hazel eyes sparkle with mirth as he smiles behind my hand. His hand encircles around my wrist, guiding my hand from his lips. I'm unable to look away yet it seems to happen in a flash. His lips are on mine. I tense and remain frozen for a moment. Half of me is screaming at me to push away. But there's a larger part of me egging me on, goading me to give in to his touch.

My lips begin to move with his as I give in and relax. Our lips find a slow yet perfect rhythm as we kiss, moving experimentally with each other. Toby's grip falls from my hand and to my waist. My hands fall to his bare chest, fingers spreading out to lightly trail over his skin. My heart pounds wildly in my chest and my stomach is twisting and turning with butterflies.

Ghosting my fingers over his chest, they seem to move of their own accord to tangle in his unruly locks. He seems to be spurred on by my actions. I can taste the cocoa butter on his tongue as he deepens the kiss. That somehow brings me back, back to exactly what's going on. This is Toby. 27 year old, famous YouTuber, and, most importantly, Ciara's uncle Toby. Uncurling my hands from his hair, I quickly scramble off his lap.

"I gotta get to bed," I mumble, keeping my eyes trained on anything but him. I don't spare a moment to take in his reaction to see whether he's as freaked out as I am. Instead I scurry out of the living room. Quietly slipping into the guest room Ciara and I share, l lean up against the closed door. Letting out a slow breath, my brain goes into over drive. Tiptoeing back in bed, I curl on my side. I will my eyes to close and go to sleep, but it's not working. Sitting up after a moment, I cast my bedmate a glance. She remains sound asleep, non the wiser of what just transpired in the next room.

* * *

_**Just curious, how do you guys think they should react? **_


	8. Ready? Let's Murder Away!

_**Hello once again Audience! I just want to start off saying how sorry I am that it took me so long to update. I had trouble deciding how to continue so if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. The main thing I'm having trouble deciding is who should be the one to initiate continuing things? I really feel like it could go either way. But, who ever ends up starting it, I can promise you that it'll happen next chapter!**_

_**Thank you so much the rose will wilt for you review last time, I honestly can't tell you how much I love reading those encouraging words.**_

* * *

"**Ready? Let's Murder Away!"**

**Ally's POV**

**8 Days into the Vacation**

Heaving a sigh, I roll over on my side to stare at the clock on the bedside table. 7:04. God, how time seems to be mocking me. I've barely been able to sleep a wink. When I finally did, my dreams just seemed to play that moment on repeat, usually going quite a bit further than just a simple little kiss. I bury my face in my pillow as a flush creeps up my cheeks at that. I'm blaming it all on teenage hormones. That's got to be it. Stupid irrational hormones and lack of sleep.

Cracking open an eye, I stare at the clock again. 7:07. Are you kidding me? Throwing back the covers, I get up and begin to get ready. I know I won't be falling asleep again anytime soon. Making my way into the bathroom, I spend extra time on brushing my teeth. Like if I concentrate on that area well enough I'll be able to forgot about last night. I won't be able to taste the... Stop. Stop right there. I'm not thinking of it. Nope, not at all. I'm going to forget it. Shaking myself out of it, I silently make my way into the living room.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear because there he is, the last person I want to alone with right now. I stop short in the doorway. Gryphon looks up as I step in, making his way towards me looking for love since Toby is completely engrossed in his laptop. Scooping up the small, fluffy dog in my arms, I stride in the room. When I take a seat on the opposite end of the couch he finally notices my presence. Turning my attention to the dog in my lap, I can't help how I tense I feel. My insides churn nervously as my heart races, anxiously awaiting something from him. Absentmindedly rubbing Gryphon's tummy, I shoot him a short glance. "Morning."

He flashes me a small smile, relaxing at my greeting. I guess neither of us are going to talk about it and that's perfectly fine with me. I'm fine with pretending it never happened and it seems so is he. "Morning gurl," he greets back before returning to editing.

* * *

**9 Days into the Vacation**

Pretending it never happened was a lot harder than I expected it to be. Of course it didn't help that my brain seemed to keep going back to that kiss. It didn't matter how hard I tried to forget it because whenever I saw him all I could seem to think about was that. I doubt he has the same problem as I do because he acts just like he had before it happened. Toby's still fine with pulling me in close for vlogs, which he continues to do twice a day. Whatever happened between us hasn't stopped him from trying to get me over my fear.

Unfortunately for me.

* * *

**10 Days into the Vacation**

_I can feel his lips as he trails soft kisses down my neck. Fingertips ghost up and down my stomach, dipper lower and lower with each pass. Running my hands through his thick, unruly locks, I tangle one hand in his hair as I guide his lips back to mine. Pulling away a moment later, I meet his hazel eyes. They shine even in the dim light as he holds my gaze. With a small smile tugging at his lips, he captures my lips again. My hand tightens in his hair as he deepens it. His hand dips below the lace of my underwear..._

Turning over in bed, I stare wide eyed at the ceiling. My face feels like it's on fire and I'm sure my cheeks are bright red. Oh Lord... Running a hand through my hair, I try to shake the dream away. Swinging back the covers, I head to kitchen silently. I'm so thankful that Ciara wasn't awake for that because it would've lead to questions. Grabbing a glass, I pour myself a cup of water and gulp it down, hoping it'll at least calm the blush in my cheeks. Casting a glance at the clock on the microwave, I sigh softly. 1:17. My mind wanders back to the dream and the flush deepens more. I can't believe my subconscious thought this up. And about him! Setting the now empty glass down, I cover my red cheeks with my hands.

"Are you okay?"

My hands drop at that as I look up to the doorway and meet that same hazel gaze from my dream. Toby.

Shifting my eyes, I nod slowly. "Yeah, fine. Just a...nightmare," I murmur in reply.

Giving me a sympathetic smile, he silently grabs my hand and starts leading me to his office. "Follow me gurl, I know just what to do to get your mind off it."

I flush further at the contact, his comment making me think of my dream. _He grasps my hand, letting my grip tighten when... _Letting out a shaky breath, I try to shake away those thoughts. "And, what exactly is going to do that?"

Flashing me a smile over his shoulder, he simply guides me to take his seat in front of his computer. Bracing himself on the armrest of the chair, he leans over the back of it over my shoulder to take control of the mouse. Drumming my fingers on my thigh, I try to force back the ever returning blush at our close proximity. _His fingers dance over my bare skin, idly tracing a path. I can feel his warm breath ghost over my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "Toby," I gasp out, knitting my fingers in his hair._

Snapping myself out of those thoughts, I tune in and listen to Toby. "...that game together I noticed how much you seemed to like it. And, I know nothing works better for me than murdering to get things off my mind. So, here," he says with a grin. "Let's murder away."

He pulls away and returns moments later with another chair and his laptop. Casting him a look, he meets my eyes and just smiles. "Ready gurl?"


	9. Tending to My Damsel in Distress

_**Hello once again Audience! I want to send out a thank you to Guest and **_**_PinkamenaDianePie-Mrs. Turner _**_**dropping reviews. Bless the both of your faces, and cyber hug right back to you Guest. I'm glad you both are liking the way this story is turning out. :)**_

* * *

**Tending to My Damsel in Distress**

**Ally's POV**

Roughly an hour passes and we've both been murdering away. It's safe to say that Toby was right, playing video games filled with murder really did get my mind off my dream. Until, that is, I started getting frustrated with the game. No matter what game it is, there's always been either a damned time trail or a main boss that gives me trouble. Usually it just takes an hour or two of me trying and trying again, of course with lots of cussing thrown in there to vent my frustration.

Though after muttering curses for a few minutes Toby abandons his controls and comes to my aid. "Need some help?" He asks knowingly, an amused grin on his lips.

Shooting him a look, I nod helpless after a moment and hand him my controller. "Yes! Otherwise I'm going to smash this freaking controller," I groan out in exasperation.

Toby scoots his chair next to mine and focuses on the screen. Leaning back in my chair, my focus shifts from watching the screen to him. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are squinted as he focuses solely on the game. The tip of his tongue is peaking out from his lips in concentration. Those lips... Oh sweet baby Jesus in Heaven above. I can feel my face growing hot at the memory of not only my dream, but when those lips were molded to mine...

"GOD DANGIT! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

My body jumps slightly in surprise as I'm pulled from my thoughts at his frustrated, whispered yells. I completely forgot he was here. And, this close to me. Feeling my cheeks flush more, I turn my attention back on the screen.

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T KILL ME!"

I always figured that Toby always hammed up how bad he was at video games for comedic purposes, but no. He's absolutely terrible! It took him dying 5 times to get me past the boss. Of course, it took me 7 and I didn't end up beating him myself, but that's not the point. The man is still terrible at games, but by God he managed to do what I couldn't.

"I have no idea how you managed that, but thank you!"

He hand me back the controls with a satisfied smile. "It was no trouble gurl," he nonchalantly shrugs. Leaning closer to me, he playfully nudges my shoulder. "You know, it ain't nothing, but a thing. But I took care of it for you gurl," he comments in his ghetto voice with a grin.

Seeing that smile directed at me, as foolish as it sounds, made my stomach erupt in butterflies. 'Man up! Man the Hell up and kiss the man!' I try to coax myself into it. Swallowing thickly, I gather every ounce of courage I have. Meeting his gaze, I flash him a small, hesitant smile. Diving in before I can talk myself out of it, I grab his face in my hands and guides his lips to mine.

He remains frozen for a brief second, where I'm sure thoughts questioning this ran through his head. Just like they had mine when he made the first move. Though it seems he has less reservations about this than I did because just as I begin to question if doing this was a completely and utterly stupid idea, he comes to life. A hand moves to cup my cheek, guiding me closer.

The kiss isn't slow and tentatively like it had been before. Instead it's like we'd never stopped that night because we jumped right back into a kiss full of something akin to passion. It's as if we'd been lovers for years, tuned and accustomed to one another completely because as soon as I started yearning to be closer, he obliged. Yet at the same time, it still held the fire of a new, blossoming relationship.

Hands slipping to lock around his neck, my fingers start playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I can feel his teeth lightly rake along my bottom lip as he pulls away. We both lightly pant and my mind is still in a whirlwind from the kiss. Those hazel eyes of his shine brightly and I swear I can see a hint of desire glinting in there.

"Toby?" I breathe after a beat of silence. There's concern and uncertainty in my tone. I have a billion and one questions buzzing around my head. What the Hell are we doing?! What do we do? How should I be reacting? How should he be reacting? This wrong, isn't it? Should we stop? Is it wrong that I don't want to? And, most importantly, what in the world are we?

He shushes my unspoken questions by capturing my lips. I'm more than glad to let those thoughts drift away as I loose myself in him. His hands fall to my hips to guide me to straddle his lap. Which isn't the most comfortable thing in a computer chair, but that was the last thing on my mind. Once I was in his lap, his hands slipped down past my hips. Trailing my lips from his, I start peppering kisses along his jaw. Lips falling lower, I lightly nip at his skin near his Adam's apple. A low moan escapes him and he leans back in the chair.

Toby must've reclined back too far because it tips back. As we hit the ground, my head knocks his jaw and we both let out a groan of pain. Scrambling to get off him, I massage my head as he does the same.

"You okay?" He questions, looking up at me from the floor.

Rubbing my forehead to try to alleviate the pain, I nod shortly. "I'll survive. You?" Offering my hand to help him up, he takes it gratefully and, without much help on my part, he's back on his feet. "I'm a man, of course I'll survive too," he lightly comments as he rights the chair.

"I don't know... I think I saw a tear well up," I tease. "Real men don't cry when they're hurt."

A look of mock offense falls over his features. "Psht! Tear? Gurl, you must've hit your head harder than I thought. As a man, I better tend to my damsel in distress." With that, he grabs my hand and guides me back into the kitchen.

I let him lead me along, playing along with his whole manly charade. He drops my hand as we reach the fridge. "Stay," he orders me, yet there's a smile tugging at his lips. I obediently stay as instructed. Hopping up on the counter, I watch as he runs around the kitchen looking for a towel to put some ice in. Of course, since it's Toby, nothing is that simple. It seems that there isn't a towel in his kitchen, don't ask me why. Instead of going to grab one from the bathroom, he instead takes off his TOBUSCUS jacket to use. He scoops a handful of ice in it, wraps it up and gingerly places the improve ice pack on my head. Reeling back from the cold, he flashes an apologetic look, but otherwise remains silent.

We stay there for what seems like hours, just watching the other. Finally I speak up. "Toby?"

His brows raise and he holds up his free hand in defense. "Don't judge me. I had to tend to my damsel and I wasn't about to go on an epic quest to find-" He starts, but I quickly cut him off.

"Toby, that's not it. We need to talk, seriously talk."

He huffs the hair from his eyes, his shoulders slumping. I wasn't talking about why he used his jacket instead of a towel and he knows it. He just wanted to avoid the more than likely awkward conversation we desperately need to have. Honestly, I'd love to avoid this weird conversation as much as he does and just continue on. But, we need to talk about this. What this is between us.


	10. What Do You Want Me To Say?

_**Hello once again Audience! I want to apologize for the short length of this chapter and how long it took me for me to get it out to you. I was having trouble with this chapter but, hopefully you guys will like the way it turned out. **_

_**Shout out to gleekbuscus, CultofPersonalityx13, and the rose will wilt for dropping reviews. That's the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter thus far! So double thanks and bless your faces.**_

* * *

**What Do You Want Me To Say?**

**Ally's POV**

The silence hangs thick in the air. Both of us eye each other, anxiously waiting for the other to speak. Dropping the improve icepack from my head, I play with the edge of the sleeve of his jacket as it rests in my lap.

He lets out a heavy sigh and I look up. Running a hand through his hair as our eyes meet, he shifts from foot to foot. "I honestly don't know what to say." Who knew this would be the thing to make Toby speechless?

Nodding in agreement, I wring his jacket sleeve nervously. Tearing my eyes from his, I focus on tracing the visible letters of his TOBUSCUS logo. He doesn't know what to say and neither do I. I never in a billion years expected to be in a situation like this. I mean, what _do_ you say in this sort of situation?

"What do you want me to say?" That bright and happy side of Toby I'm used to, the one that could talk for hours and make a joke out of anything, is gone. He sounds timid and nervous. Something that seems all too out of character for him.

"I don't know what I want you to say," I admit then add in a timid voice, "But, I know what I want." This isn't something I'd like to readily admit, especially if he feels the opposite.

I turn my eyes back on him when he gives off another sigh, yet I can't look him in the eye. "And, what's that?"

"What do you want?" I counter, skirting around answering him.

But he doesn't let up. "Ally...come on. Just tell me."

As he takes a step closer I finally meet his gaze. Nervous butterflies erupt in my stomach where there was a sinking feeling just moments before. I can see the answer I want hiding in those deep hazel orbs. That glint of desire I swore I saw earlier is still there. Taking deep breath, I gather every inch of courage I have. Whatever in me that made me make a move earlier shows itself again. "I want you. Us. Whatever the Hell this is."

That signature smile of his creeps on up his features. He walks forward and parts my knees to step closer. Brushing a rebel lock of hair behind my ear, his grin widens. "See? That wasn't so hard gurl." I give him a grin and that's all he needs to lower his lips again to mine for a brief moment. After he pulls away, we linger there. Just gazing at each other. Until he breaks the now comfortable silence. "I think it's best if we keep this between us. At least until we figure out this," Toby gestures between us wildly. Seeing that I notice he's returning the happy personality that suits him far more than the one I just saw.

"Agreed."

That smile I'd grown used to over this past week appears again. That damn knowing smile. "Great! Now that we got that out of the way, wanna tell me what your 'nightmare' was about?"

Looking up at him, I know he knows. He's got to. At least he's got to know it wasn't a nightmare, and since it got that kind of reaction out of me, it's got to be the other extreme. "Nope," I chirp, popping the 'p', while I swing my legs by him to jump down from the countertop.

"Awww, come on gurl. You know you wanna tell me. Was it good? It must've been good. Very good," he pesters lightheartedly.

Dumping out the slightly melted ice in the sink, I shake my head with a grin. "Nope, ain't gonna tell you."

I can feel him press his back to my chest, lightly leaning against me. "Come on. You know you want to."

"Use your imagination."

He laughs softly, pulling away to head back to his office. "Gurl, I don't think you want to know what my imagination can come up with."


	11. My Favorite Vlog Yet

_**Hello once again Audience! I wanna send a shout out to ZizFox and the rose will wilt for dropping reviews full of epicosity. I feel like this chapter ends a little cheesy, but hopefully you all don't mind. I'm also looking for ideas for situations for the two of them, so if you have any, I'd love to hear them!**_

* * *

**My Favorite Vlog Yet**

**Ally's POV**

This whole sneaking about thing was harder than one would first think. When I returned to the guest room later, Ciara surprisingly woke up. Lifting her head from the pillow, her hair in a wild disarray, she furrows her brow at my beaming grin. "What're you so excited about?"

Biting my bottom lip, I bide my time in answering by slowly settling in the covers. I want to tell my best friend, but I can't. This is the type of thing we'd share with the other. The kind of thing we'd spend all night talking and giggling about. We'd talk about how good of a kisser the guy was, how hot he looked, and how he compared to other people. But I won't be getting the chance to do that this time. It seems wrong to lie to her like this, but I know it's for the best. Whatever Toby and I have needs to be kept secret. "Oh, your uncle and I were just playing Mario Cart and I beat his sorry ass. He was really pissed; it was hilarious," I lie, rolling over on my side so she can't see my face. Otherwise she'd know I was lying.

She laughs lightly and it seems she bought my lie. Either that or she's still half asleep and doesn't notice how I shifted uncomfortably when I lied. "Yeah, sounds like him. He gets so worked up about them."

I simply nod in agreement. With a yawn, she shifts in bed and drifts back off to sleep. I turn over in bed, eyeing the door into the living room with a grin, thinking back on the man just outside.

* * *

"GURLS! GET UP! GET GOING! GET EXCITED!"

With a low groan, I turn over in bed, burying my head in the pillow. I hear Ciara lift hers and chuck it at him. "Go away! We're sleeping!"

He ignores her and flops on the bed between us, bouncing on it to try to wake us up. Nudging him with my foot, I whine into the pillow, "Toby, we're sleeping! Leave us!"

"Nope, not a chance. You slackers have been in bed for a while. We gotta head up and help get things ready for the party tonight! WEEEHEEE! Partying!" He shouts, voice much too loud for Ciara or I at this time of day. Lifting my head from the cover of the pillow, he turns his head and his lips twitch into an amused smile at my bed head. "Come on gurl, you and I have a date with the camera! The Audience needs us!"

"Fine, fine. I'm up," I grumble in defeat, rolling out of bed.

Toby's smile grows before he turns on his side to work on Ciara. "Come on Niecebuscus, we gotta get up and get going. It's a party. I thought teenagers liked parties?"

"You've seen one too many movies," is her reply, but she non the less gets up.

Beaming at his achievement, he bounds off the bed. "Gryphon and I are gonna head out for a walk. I better come back to find you two still awake," he instructs. "Otherwise I've got this blow horn and-" Ciara cuts him off by pushing him out of the room. She's definitely not a morning person.

* * *

"Audience?! What? What're you doing in the tree? That's precarious! You're not a ornament, you could fall off and break! Wait,...'an' ornament," Toby corrects himself, pulling his phone out of the decorated Christmas tree. He whistles lowly, panning the lens around to show the crowded and festively decorated house. "Audience, doesn't this place look beautiful? So pretty!" He exclaims in his gay lisp. "Oh! Look and see what I did! Isn't it just the greatest decorating you've ever seen?"

You know, watching him vlog from the sidelines wasn't so bad. Much more enjoyable than being dragged into them. Cracking a smile, I lean up against the doorway, just watching him pace around. Toby spins on his heel and catches sight of me, his grin growing. The lens is flipped around to focus on me and mine falters. "Gurl, whatchu doing over there? You know we do vlogging time together now. You gotta get over here, the Audience doesn't do well with change. They need you," he insists, quickly making his way through the throng of people to my side.

My eyes scan the crowd for a way out. We might be...well whatever we are, but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to want to be on camera with him. I spot Ciara at the far end of the room, talking to a women that looks strangely familiar. Flashing Toby a grin, I duck past him and weave through the crowd to Ciara. Toby chasing after me the entire time. "Gurl! Get back here!"

That giddy feeling you get when you play as a kid washes over me as I hide behind Ciara, using her as a shield. "Help me," I plead, earning laughter from her.

"He's trying to get you to vlog, isn't he?" She knowingly questions. Ciara's tried to persuade Toby to leave me out of videos and distract him from me before, but it seems now he's grown used to them because he never seems to fall for her ruses anymore.

"Wait, Toby is?" The brown haired woman asks in a light Russian accent.

Ciara starts to explain Toby's self appointed job of curing my camera shyness, but she's cut off by Toby when he joins our little group. "Gurl! What're you doing hiding behind Ciara? You know we need to- Oh, hey Olga," Toby chirps, giving the familiar woman a wave. So that's why I've seen her before. She's Olga Kay. I thought seeing her would buy me more time, but he surprises me when he just focuses back on me. He playfully lounges towards me, the whole thing looking strange since he's still trying to hold the camera up to record. "C'mon, I need my sidekick! My vlogs are lonely otherwise," he complains.

"I thought Gryphon was your sidekick? Why not run home and use him?" I suggest, cutting out around Olga and booking it towards the stairs. Can I not just have one day of not being on camera? Apparently not. The upstairs is barren of the visitors, who're all downstairs mingling. A surprised squeal escapes my lips as a pair of arms wrap around my middle, pulling me back into someone's chest.

"Gotcha," he breathes in my ear.

My heart starts racing at his close proximity. He chuckles and I'm convinced he can hear it. One of his hands falls from my waist, reappearing in front of us with his iPhone. "Told you I'd catch her Audience. No one escapes the Buscus Man." As he talks to his camera I can tell his mood has changed. As he steps back, his free hand slipping from my waist to grab mine. After casting a look behind us down the empty hallway and finding no one, he sends me a smile, one that shines with our unspoken secret. It's relatively safe for us to be up here together without raising questions. The only ones who'd known where we went were Ciara and Olga, who thought we were up here under the guise of filming his vlog. Which I think it really was to start with, now though, it's a bit of a different story.

Toby leads us into the currently unfinished bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind us. Once we're safely sheltered from the rest of the party, his hands pull me in close and his lips are crushed to mine. Responding to the kiss with eager vigor, my fingers run through his hair, the Santa hat falling to the ground. Our movements are quick and heated. The taboo of it all rushing in and helping kindle the fire. I can feel his hands trail over my sides, fingertips leaving a light tingle as he traces my curves.

The kiss lasts for what seems like hours, when in reality it could've been mere seconds. Time seems to slow when he's close. Soft pants leave my lips in quick session, Toby mirroring me. That signature smile of his falls on his face, leaving me breathless. "I think it's safe to say your blog is ruined," I whisper, matching his grin.

A light chuckle bubbles up from him. "I don't know, I'm thinking this could end up being my favorite vlog yet," he responds with a cheeky smile.

* * *

_**There was a small little meeting between Ally and Olga in here, setting up for the future. I'm thinking of making a friendship between the two, since Olga might be able to see what others don't between the two of them. What do you guys think of that? Yes or no?**_


	12. An Unexpected Friendship

_**Hello once again Audience! I want to apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I'm trying my hardest to get these longer, but I'm having a bit of trouble thinking up ideas for these two. Which reminds me, we're getting closer to the end of Ally's vacation and she'll be going back home within the next few chapters. Unless you guys want to see something specifically. Otherwise it's going to be showing a few little moments between them while she's away and when he visits, and then jumping to when Ciara finds out. It's up to you guys, do you want me to jump to the drama with Ciara or drag out the fluffiness between them longer?**_

_**Anyways though, I want to dedicate this chapter to jbursemcgraw, Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, bumblebee78, and MsTg1313 for dropping inspiring reviews. Seriously you guys, I'm in awe that so many people are liking this story. Thank you all so fooping much!**_

* * *

**An Unexpected Friendship**

**Ally's POV**

Racing down the stairs, I weave through the crowd of people. I cast a glance behind to see that thankfully he isn't following. Toby decided since the vlog was...well not going to work, that we should do a real one. One that he could actually post. Once he said that I scooted out there as quick as possible. I'm surprised to see that he isn't chasing me like before, but I'm not going to argue if he isn't. Still, I figure it's best to play it safe.

I slip out the slider doors, into the backyard where less of the partygoers are. Leaning up against an empty space of wall, my eyes close. The cool night air is calming the furious blush Toby brought. Just the thought of him brings a smile to my face and butterflies in my stomach.

"You know, you two are really cute together."

I push off the wall, eyes snapping open in surprise. Leaning up the wall beside me is Olga. "Wh-what? Who's cute?" I stutter, wondering if the upstairs wasn't as empty as we had thought. Not even a whole day into this whole "keep it quiet" thing, and we ruined it by not being careful enough.

She just smiles knowingly. Olga leans in close, her hand cupped around her mouth, and whispers in her light Russian accent, "Don't play dumb. You and Toby." I reel back at that. How did she know? Is she going to say something?

Feigning laughter, I manage a grin, like the whole idea of us is one big joke. "Toby and I? As in...Toby and I?! Like _that_? No, no. He's just...well, you know, him. He's really...personal," I lie, nervous laughter bubbling on my lips. Geez, if I'm going to be lying like this about Toby and I a lot, I need to get better. I busy myself with fixing the newly acquired Santa hat Toby gave me, trying my best not to look like I'm lying through my teeth.

She looks unconvinced by my blatant fibs. There's an eyebrow raised and a look on her face that says, 'Really? I'm not a blind idiot. It's obvious.' "It's okay, there's no need to lie. It's just us girls. I won't tell a soul," she soothes. Her gaze flits from mine to stare through the windows into the party. Toby's easily spottable in the crowd, talking and laughing. "It's good you came along," Olga starts. My eyes snap from Toby to stare at her, but her gaze remains fixed on the party. "He needed someone. Sometimes he just gets so caught up in things, and he needs someone to be there for him. To pull him away from it all." Her blue eyes snap to mine at this, that knowing smile back. "Like earlier. I haven't seen him happy and smiling like that in a long time."

Shifting uncomfortably at her words, I try to cling to my lie. "Olga, I think you got the wrong message. We're just platonic. He's just Ciara's weird uncle." Wasn't this girl an ex of Toby? Yeah, talking about him like this together doesn't feel weird at all. "Besides, he's a little old for me, don't you think?" I add in as an after thought. Wait, does that make is sound like I've thought about it if I noticed the age difference? Shoot.

With a roll of her eyes, she looks like she's tired of my poor lying skills. "Age is just a number, isn't? Besides, Toby's really an oversized 12 year old," Olga adds with a laugh, watching him dance around stupidly with Ciara. "I still catch his lazy vlogs. I've seen you two together. It's kind of obvious something's there."

I heave a soft sigh as I look back to her. I know when it's time to give in. Clearly she knows and won't be deterred into thinking there's not something there. "And, just how obvious is it?" I question, wondering just how much we need to back it down. I wonder if Toby knows its obvious.

Olga waves me off, that knowing smile widening when I finally admit it. "It's okay. I guess it's just obvious to me. I know how Toby flirts; how he smiles when he's with someone. Most people probably wouldn't even notice." My body relaxes at that, a wash of relief washing over me. "I'm guessing you two are keeping things quiet, but if you ever want someone to talk to about this, ask Toby for my number. I'd be more than happy to chat." She offers me a kind grin that exudes warmth. I can see why Ciara viewed her as her big sister. She's just a genuinely nice person.

Offering up of grateful smile, I nod. "I will. Thank you."

"Whatchu two gurls talking about?" Speak of the devil. An arm slips around my shoulders when he strides over.

Olga sends me a look, that knowing smile making another appearance. "Oh, you know. Girl stuff, nail polish, unicorns, and lipgloss."

Toby smiles widely, cocking a brow in question. "You girls where talking about me, weren't you?"

Rolling my eyes, even though we had been, I nudge his side playfully. "Don't get a big head Buscus."

A look of incredulous offense falls over his face. "Gurl, I am the most humble person I know," he insists, puffing out his chest. Olga and I share another look before breaking out into laughter at that.

"You live a sad little life, staying inside and playing video games all day. Poor little Toby never gets to meet anyone," I tease.

"Oh Toby...," Olga adds in, shaking her head sadly.

"Hey, I know you two. So what does that say about you?"

* * *

_**One last thing! Darling-Stardusted-Traverser asked if I was going to be showing any positive comments from his vlogs and it gave me a great idea for adding that in, so thanks for that gurl! I was gonna ask if any of you wanted to include a positive comment in your review and I'll include it in the chapter! :)**_


	13. His Present of 95 Percent Epicosity

_**Hello once again Audience! If you haven't seen yet, Toby broke his goal for the campaign for his game! Yes! Good job Audience! I just wish October would come faster so it could be here already. **_

_**My thanks go out to MsTg1313, Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, and naisie-mae14 for leaving such awesome reviews. They always give the inspiration to write more, which was just what I needed. Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, this chapter goes out double to you for letting me use your wonderful idea. Thanks gurl!**_

_**MsTg1313 suggested that I add something really sad to help strengthen their relationship. What do you guys think I should add in? I have somewhat of an idea, but I'm not sure it's the best option so I'd love to hear what you guys got.**_

* * *

**His Present of 95 Percent Epicosity**

**Ally's POV**

Casting a look over at the bed, I can see Ciara's still fast asleep. This is probably one of the only times I've been thankful that I'm an insomniac. Heading down the hall, I knock lightly on the painted wood before silently pushing it open. Toby looks up from the computer monitor, a smile stretching across his lips once he sees it's me. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, making him look the part of the nerdy geek he really is. "Hey gurl," he brightly greets, waving me over.

Striding up behind him, I rest my arms on the back of his chair. Peering over his shoulder I can see that he was hard at work editing one of his videos. The chair spins around and I just about fall into him. His hands grab my waist. Instead of stopping me from crashing into him, he just pulls me in close. He chuckles and I flick his arm. "Shut it."

He rubs his arm, a look of feigned pain on his features. "You wound me. Maybe I won't give you your present now."

My brows raise at that. "A present? What could top that wonderful gift of cocoa buttery deliciousness?"

Toby's eyes widen, like he hadn't even considered that it couldn't measure up. "Pffftt...that's a good question gurl. And, if it wasn't me giving you this, it'd be impossible to top it. But, I account for about 90 percent of the epicosity of the gift... Okay, maybe 95 percent. Close your eyes," he instructs, that smile lighting up his face. "And, no peeking!"

With a grin, I comply and tightly shut my eyes. The hands on my waist guide me closer and into his lap. I struggle not to open my eyes as he situates me against him, his hands moving around me to get to the keyboard. I listen closely as he clicks and types a few things. "Open your eyes," he breathes, his lips brushing my ear and sending a shiver down my spine.

Doing as asked, my brows furrow as I notice YouTube is pulled up on his screen, set to one of his vlogs with me. I twist in his lap to look at him in confusion. Toby just smiles and his eyes shift past me to the screen. "'Awww, how cute. She's got Toby taking her under his wing,'" he reads, scrolling down to read a few more comments. "'Toby looks happier. Whatever this girl is doing is working, carry on Ally!' 'How cute, young love.' 'She's hothothot, Toby, I'm free to take her off your hands for you...' Oh, look at this one, it's top comment." I squint my eyes to read the screen, my eyes falling on a comment left from a user named Darling-Stardusted-Traverser. My eyes widen when I see how many thumbs up it's gotten. 55. 55 people! 55 separate people agreed! "'I don't know what everyone was flipping out about before, these two have such good comedy chemistry! You go Ally!'," Toby reads aloud, his lips dipping to my ear as he finishes the last bit in a whisper, "'(P.S. You're beautiful, don't let anybody tell you different...GURLLLLLL.)'"

I fall silent, letting those comments sink in. Maybe being in his vlogs wasn't _all_ bad. "You know, I have to agree with them. I mean, just look at how many people like you! You're doing amazing in front of the camera gurl." Turning in his lap, I flash him a small smile. It's nice hearing that not all his viewers hate me, and it's even better hearing that from him. A wide grin sprouts on his lips when he notices my happy expression. "See? I told you that this wouldn't be so bad. I still get my fair share of haters myself, calling me unfunny or accusing me of copying off of other people. I know how much it hurts gurl. But I promise that they're not the only ones out there. Ignore the Internet trolls, that's all you got to remember."

"Thank you for showing me this." Twisting around to straddle his lap, I impulsively capture his lips in a chaste kiss. One that he has no intention of keeping short. His arms tighten around me, pulling my body flush with his. A low muffled moan escapes my lips as his tongue meets mine. My hands run through his unruly hair, tangling at the roots in an effort to keep him close when he pulls away.

"So...," he drawls out, looking far too pleased at my happily dazed expression his kiss brought. "Now that you're feeling better about being on camera...," he trails off when my eyes widen.

I wriggle on his lap, trying to get up to run to the safety of the guest room. Toby's grip tightens around me, keeping me locked in place on his lap. "No! No, no, no! Nope," I rattle off. "A few nice comments aren't going to suddenly not make me camera shy."

"Awww, but gurl, you've been doing so good. What happened to it just being you and me?" He encourages, those hazel eyes softening. It's clear how important this is to him. He loves his Audience and he wants to share that with me. I hesitate and his lips twitch into a playfully pleading pout when he sees me wavering.

Of course me refusing to do it hasn't stopped him before, so I might as well bite the bullet. "Fine," I mumble in defeat.

With a pleased look on his features, he wastes no time in out his phone and setting it to record. I slip off his lap. Even if I had admitted defeat, the door still look very appealing to me. Discreetly I shuffle back on the carpet. However I don't make it far before Toby spins around in the chair and directs the camera on me. "Gurl! Where you going? You know we gotta vlog, it's our tradition. The Audience will miss you if you aren't here." He inhales off screen and lets out a rush of air, mouthing, "Breathe and relax."

I tense and flash him a sheepish look at being caught. Taking his advice, I keep my eyes on his as I force myself to relax, at least somewhat. "I was only going to get Gryphon. He's the real reason why people watch these."

The camera does a 180 to face him again. An appalled expression is on his features, his mouth open comically wide. "Le gasp! That's not true! Is it Audience?! ...What was that? You're not supposed to agree with her! You're supposed to say, "No, we come here because we love you and your manly flexing abilities and angel like good looks!"," he mimics, doing wild hand gestures as he talks to the camera. The expression falls and changes into one of childlike wonder. "Oh...look at that, I'm wearing glasses. I look so smart." Toby makes weird faces, posing as if he's doing a vogue photo shoot. "It's a lie!" He stresses in a loud whisper, cupping his hand around his mouth.

Erratically he waves his hand to gesture me near. Begrudgingly, I drag my feet closer. The waving of his hand stops when he grabs mine to pull me over. He drags me down into an awkward half bending over position so I fall in the shot with him still in the chair. When he looks over at me, I'm greeted with his face being inches from me. I reward his reassuring grin with a small smile of my own. His expression visibly brightens at that. Those hazel eyes seem to search mine. Hours could've passed and I could've stayed right here. He seems to find whatever he was looking for though because a few seconds later Toby looks back to the camera. "TWANSITION! So...Merry Christmas!" When he turns back to me, he looks expectant. "Well...aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what?" I question slowly, cocking a brow.

"You gotta wish 'em a very cheery, merry, wonderfully, fantastical Christmas too. Actually, you know what? Saying that all together sounds better than just saying a boring merry Christmas." He turns back to the lens. "Pretend I said that instead. Which means that Stephen needs to edit this. Too bad he never edits the vlogs. Lazy editor of useless nothingness. Which, in turn means, all you gotta do is the intro!" Toby chirps, cocking his head towards me.

Rolling my eyes, I still sport a smile as I place my finger of the lens, letting him do his iconic intro. "INTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS!"

As I stand there, listening to him prattle on about what happened today to his iPhone, I can't help but think maybe vlogging with him isn't the worst thing in the world.

* * *

_**Hope I did your idea proud gurl! **_


	14. Can't, I'm Dead

_**Hello once again Audience! Holy crap, I haven't updated for an entire fooping month! I am so sorry people, I don't know what happened. I just completely blanked on situations for the two, but luckily I got my mojo back. I want to thank Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, bumblebee78, Bluefire of Glowclan, ZizFox, naisie-mae14, and Guest for all dropping reviews last chapter. I especially want to thank Guest, so whoever you are thank you. You're review gave me that extra kick in the pants to get this chapter finished and published.**_

* * *

**Can't. I'm Dead.**

**13 Days into Vacation**

"I don't know how you manage to do this. These things are _impossible_!" Ciara exclaims as she struggles with her chopsticks. As she clamps down on her Thai food dish, the noodle slips up and flies from one end of the couch to the other. Right onto Toby's shirt. He looks down in surprise before shrugging it off with a laugh. Picking it off his shirt, his hand lowers to the floor to let Gryphon take it. "See! That wouldn't have happened if you'd let me use a fork!" She looks over to me for help. Toby refused to let her use actual cutlery because he insisted that chopsticks weren't difficult to use and that it was a valuable skill to know. Don't know why in the world he thought that, but whatever.

"Don't look at me. You know my argument. Quit. Give in. Join the dark side." I wiggle my sauce covered fingers at her like a 3 year old. I'd long since given up the battle with the dreaded wooden sticks, and had moved onto my fingers, or as I liked to call them, God's utensils.

"But you're a Turner. All Turners know how to use chopsticks, especially ones who stay with me because I have an inability to cook." He flashes me a fake sympathetic look. "Sorry gurl, but you're a lost cause."

Sticking out my tongue, I lean over to flick his shoulder. He sticks out his tongue in retaliation and just barely moves out of reach of my sticky fingers. "Mmm...you're right. The dark side is much better," Ciara pipes up, drawing our attention to her licking her fingers clean.

Toby screws up his face and calls out dramatically, "No, no, no! NO!" His hand falls across to rest on his forehead and he slumps back against the couch. His tongue lolls out of the side of his mouth. Barely cracking an eye open, he mock glowers at me. "I blame you," he whispers before his tongue lolls out again.

I roll my eyes and lunge from my spot on the armchair and attack Toby with my sauce drenched fingers. His eyes snap open as I cup his face, dragging my fingers along his skin to give him a nice coating of spicy sauce. "GURL!" Toby's face crinkles up as he laughs. My wrists are encircled by strong hands and he guides them away from his face. "You messed with the wrong Buscus, Ally!" He exclaims through his boisterous laughter. Hazel eyes narrow playfully at me, shining with mirth. The fact that Ciara's still with us in the same room is forgotten. When our eyes meet we get trapped in our own little world.

"Oh no! Don't you even dare," I insist with wide eyes, seeing where he's going with this. I pull out of his hold as he forgoes the chopsticks and pulls a page out of my book. A cheeky smile flits across his lips as he wipes off the sticky sauce. Quickly standing, I back up out of reach as he tries to get me. His eyes narrow in challenge. I don't have time to move out of the way as he rushes forward and drags his hands down my arms. My eyes widen and my nose crinkles up at the orange dressing now clinging to my skin. "Toby!" He just laughs manically, having way too much fun in getting me back.

Ciara's loud laughter breaks us out of our little bubble. The fact that someone else is with us comes rushing back and both of us are quick to step back from the other. My eyes drift to Ciara on the couch where she's wiping her eyes and trying to catch her breath. "Y-Your...face!" She manages to get out through her giggles.

I stick out my tongue at my so called friend. "Why didn't you help me? I thought you were my friend!"

Ciara takes it all in good humor and smirks up at me. "You thought wrong," she cheekily responds before resuming her effort to calm down.

Before I have a chance to reply, my phone starts ringing loudly. Wiping off my hands and arms hurriedly on the paper napkin, I retrieve my phone from my pocket. Mom calling. "Be right back," I mumble, the smile Toby brought still playing on my lips. Standing up from the couch, I rest my dish of food on the coffee table and quickly rush to the sliding door. Stepping outside, I slide to accept the call.

I hadn't talked to my mom much since I'd left, something I wish I would've done more. I had so much to tell her. Sure, I wasn't going to come out and say, "Hey mom, I'm in some sort of romantic relationship where I'm somewhat dating someone who's a Hell of a lot older than me. And, oh yeah! He's Ciara's famous uncle." Cause that'd work out oh so well. But, I could say something to her. My mom had always been my confidant. I usually told her just about everything, so lying to her would be a challenge. I suppose lying was something that came along with the whole 'keeping things quiet' in my new relationship. If you could even call it that. I'm involved in it and I don't even know what to call it.

* * *

**14 Days into Vacation**

"Got it?" Ciara calls from the living room. The sound of the furniture legs rubbing against the floor reach my ears, making me smile at the image of her struggling to do it alone.

"Getting there!" I respond, cruelly deciding to take my sweet time in stripping the bedspread from Toby's bed. Taking a seat on the end of his bed, with his comforter balled up beside me, I peer around his room curiously as I wait for her to finish moving the furniture. What can I say? I'm an evil friend like that, not that Ciara should be surprised. I can see the influence of his TOBUSCUS filled life even in here, just like the rest of his house. I smile to myself as I look at the few fan art drawing and various figurines lining the walls and his dresser. It's cute how much he really adores his audience members.

Finally the sound of moving furniture ceases. Standing, I gather the bulky blanket in my arms and practically run out to the living room. Ciara looks up at my arrival, her smile mirroring my own. Toby was out for the day so we took it upon ourselves to do our favorite thing. The first time we had a sleepover as kids, we somehow found out that neither of us had ever made a fort, which we both desperately wanted to do, but didn't want to do alone. Ever since then we make them constantly. As time moved on and we got older, we started adding other things into our tradition. Eating the coveted junk food we'd hoard up on, talking about boys, watching horror films that always scared Ciara to death, doing spa type things, hair and makeup, the works. It's just always been our thing and even being away from home wouldn't stop us.

She arranged the furniture, moving the chairs from the living room and stealing some from the dinning room to make our base. The pillows from the couch, the chairs, and our room where strewn all over the floor between the chairs. "Dude this is going to be awesome!" She exclaims, rushing to my side to grab the other side of the comforter. We stretch it out over the top of the backs of the chairs, doing the same with the bedspread from our room.

We both share a look of childlike excitement as we eye the little gap we made between the chairs, the comforter pulled up there to make a flap. Green eyes narrow challengingly. It's like one of those old Mexican stand off things you'd see in a western. I half expect a tumbleweed to blow by any second now. Wasting no time, she bolts towards the little opening, pushing me out of the way in order to dive in first. "YES! I'm first! That means you've gotta get the snackage!" Ciara proudly yells, scrambling back along the plush pillows to the head of our fort.

Eyeing her with mock distain, I stick out my tongue playfully. "Sure, make the guest get the snacks," I grumble, just loud enough for her to hear. "Cause I totally know where everything is here!" This time I'm not subtle about being a sore loser, yelling loudly into the living room. My response is laughter as I start searching through his cabinets for delicious junk food.

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Toby shouts loudly and I can hear the door slamming behind him.

Casting a glance over at Ciara, I smile cheekily and shake my head. Toby being here doesn't mean that she can stop watching, even though she absolutely hates this movie and me for making her watching it. "Shhh," I says in response, just as loudly. The volume on movie playing on the laptop is turned up to drown him out. A scowl is sent my way before it changes into a look of fright.

The little flap on the outside of our fort is pulled up and Toby pokes his head in. Those bright hazel eyes light up as he smiles, waving excitedly to me. Weaseling his way in on all fours, he crawls in and makes himself comfortable next to us. Plopping down on the mountain of pillows, he looks curiously over me to stare at the screen. "Whatcha watching?"

"The Hills Run Red," she answers, glad for an excuse to focus on something other than the blood and gore.

"Ciara's absolute favorite movie ever!" I add, nudging her with a big grin. "Oh, look you're on!" I point towards the screen, where a brunette haired girl was sprinting through a forest running away from Babyface. We always dubbed each other one of the characters, and we'd bet who would die first. This time it's looking like she is.

"Oh, shut up," she groans, taking one of the pillows and using it to cover her face as the girl gets hacked to pieces. I laugh at her, tugging away the pillow to make her watch. "No! You can't make me!" She protests, writhing so the laptop falls off her lap. Another set of hands help me in pulling the pillow away. I shot Toby a wide grin to which he mirrors. We laugh as Ciara scowls and glares at the pair of us. "I hate you all!" She grumbles with fake anger laced in her words. Snatching up one of the pillows off the floor, she launches it at Toby.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me," Toby victoriously declares as he ducks out of the way. Another pillow is chucked at him and he dives behind me. His hands grip my shoulders, pulling me back closer to him to use me as a human shield.

Rolling my eyes, I flash Ciara a smirk, one that she catches onto immediately. Leaning back into him so his face is exposed, she takes the opportunity to hit him square in the face. Tilting my head back more into his chest, I can just make out the expression on his face which is absolutely priceless. Giggles bubble up and I bite my bottom lip to try and keep them at bay. He glances down at me, an incredulous look on his features at my betrayal. Those ever changing hazel eyes narrow as he smirks. Going limp, he falls back on the pillow covered floor, his grip tightening to make me fall back with him.

I'm unable to contain my laughter as I fall on top of him. His hands move from my shoulders to wrap around my waist, holding me to him when I start to get up. "Okay, you can let me go now," I insist, wondering if he realizes that this isn't something we should be doing if we're trying to act platonic.

He however seems unconcerned because he only shifts me in his grasp to pull me even more on top of him. "Can't. I'm dead. Took a blow to the face thanks to you," he mumbles. I can bet money that his tongue is lulled out and his eyes are shut. Ciara laughs at the two of us, easing my fear of her questioning how close we are. With that concern gone, I let myself relax against him. Something that he notices because I feel his arms loosen to a comfortable embrace.

The sound of shuffling pillows and blankets reach me. "Since you two are dead, don't mind me while I switch off the movie."

I snap up at that, shaking my head furiously as I scramble off Toby. "Oh no, don't you even think about it. We're watching this to the end!" I grab the laptop from her before she has the chance to turn it off.

Ciara shoot me an unamused expression. "I hate you," is all she says before grabbing a pillow and covering her face with it.

"Love you too C," I sing with a shit eating grin as I turn the volume up louder. I settle back against the pillows and situate the laptop to the comfortable position. Toby's quick to become engrossed in the movie. He leans up against my shoulder to get a better view of the screen. I feel his hand brush over mine and I smile.

* * *

**In case any of you are wondering, I do realize that Ciara comes off as a bit oblivious to their relationship but I'm doing that on purpose. Not only is it to set up for when she finds out, but it's also to illustrate that Toby and Ally are not as subtle as they would like to think. Therefore, even though Olga told Ally differently, other people do notice but call it out like Olga did. I want to show that Ciara's seen them when they're blatantly and obviously flirting. Because I feel Ciara wouldn't want to see something there between the two so if she remains ignorant to the fact that there's something there, than there isn't, to her at least. That's why she wouldn't notice or question them. If all that makes sense, if it doesn't you'll understand it all later in the story. **


	15. I CAN'T! I CAN'T! - The Saddest Vlog

_**Hello once again Audience! Here it is, the chapter we've all been waiting for yet dreading - the last day of vacation. I tried to make it more on the fluffy side, so hopefully you guys liked the way it turned out.**_

_**Huge shout outs to SparkleXRiverX, MsTg1313, Tospringe, and Guest. You guys are what keeps this story going! And, Tospringe, if it helps I've always viewed Ally as mature for her age and Toby as being pretty childish for his age. So I kinda saw it as a nice balance and that's why they clicked. Hope that it helps gurl!**_

* * *

**I CAN'T! I CAN'T! - The Saddest Vlog**

**14 Days into Vacation**

**Ally's POV**

A soft melody fills my earbuds, encasing me in my own little world. Staring down at my laptop screen, I idly scroll around looking for something to entertain me. I cast a look down to my side when Gryphon jumps up beside me on the couch, curling up into a ball. Smiling softly, I absentmindedly start petting him as a sigh leaves me. The clock in the corner of my screen taunts me. 2:17. Really?

The screen of my laptop is pushed down gently to rest on my hands. I look up to see who it is and my boredom dissipates when I see him. Toby flashes me that smile I've grown to hate to love. The vlogging smile. He brandishes his iPhone, plopping down next to me on the couch. He pulls out my earbuds and looks over at me. "Vlogging time gurl. Our final one together," he sniffles dramatically. "You think you can handle this or should I grab a box of tissues?"

Resting my laptop on the coffee table in front of us, I heave a sigh and lean back next to him. "Hmmm, I think I'll be able to manage. Some way, somehow."

"Good, because I already started," Toby happily chirps, though not too loud seeing as Ciara is asleep in the next room.

The camera is flipped to face me and I instinctively freeze up. One soothing and reassuring smile from the man beside is enough to at least get my posture to relax. I flash him an uneasy grin and address him instead of the camera. "My last vlog...try not to miss me too badly."

He slings his free arm around my shoulders. Tugging me in close, I watch his expression morph from a smile into one of exaggerated sorrow. "I-I can't! I promised myself I wouldn't cry! I can't, I can't do this!" He buries his face in my hair, pretending to sob, "You can't leave me gurl! What am I gonna do when you leave?!" Shoulders shaking from his fake crying, he makes a show of turning to face the camera before hiding his face again. "What will become of my vlogs? WHAT WILL BECOME OF THEM!"

Rolling my eyes, I pat his knee sympathetically. "It'll be okay Toby, it'll be okay," I placate, playing into his shtik.

He leaves the safety of being hidden, and bellows with his bottom lip quivering. "But think of the children!"

Furrowing my brow, I look up at him. "We don't have kids."

"Oh, right," he mumbles, faltering for a moment before returning to his state of despair. "Think of the future children!"

I slowly shake my head with a laugh. "Who said I'd want to have kids with you?" I shoot back with a teasing smile.

That makes him drop his act of sorrow and resort to his usual cocky demeanor when talking about himself. "Psht! What's that supposed to mean gurl?"

"Exactly what you think it means, Mr. Turner." With a fake moody expression, I look away from him and push back against his chest to separate us.

The sound of his fake crying reaches me and I can just picture his ridiculous expression. "B-but gurl! You can't do this to me!" Toby sniffles loudly, using the leverage of his arm still being wrapped around me to pull me back in to his side. My teeth clamp on my bottom lip as I struggle to hold in my laughter. "Don't leave me," he wails, hiding in my hair again. That's it. I can't take anymore. I burst out laughing, and he follows suit soon after.

After we sober up, he nudges my shoulder to get me to look back to the camera. "I guess that means good things for the future children," Toby loudly whispers to the Audience like he's telling a big secret.

With a roll of my eyes, I knock his knee with my own. "You've got Gryphon, he'll make your vlogs worth watching," I patronizingly soothe with a teasing tone, nodding towards the dog in question who sleepily looks up at his name.

Toby holds the camera off to the side to get both us and Gryphon in view. My eyes are trained on the image of us. It's strange seeing that. How close we are to one another. Olga's words ring through my head. She told me that Toby's behavior towards me was barely noticeable; that the only reason she noticed is because they are close. Maybe it's because I know what really is happening, but when I look at us I can't see anything remotely close to what we should be to each other. At most we should be friends. Acquaintances that won't remember the other two weeks from now.

I shift nervously next to him, earning a questioning look that I brush off with an uneasy smile. I'm nervous and it seems he can pick up on that because in between his usual yammering, the hand on my shoulder pulls me in closer in a silent form of reassurance. This thing between us is strange. It's strange, weird, unconventional yet amazing, smile inducing and makes me undeniably happy. No matter how much I stress over this, I have to say that it's well worth it.

"Oh great, you're running out of battery," Toby grumbles, pulling me out of my thoughts. As he stands, he grabs my hand and pulls me up with him. Fingers lace with mine while he leads me out of the living room to his bedroom. He drops his grasp and vaults onto his bed, reaching over to grab the white cord laying on his bedside table. "Success! There will be no dying like last time!" A lazy smile sprouts on his face as he lounges back in bed. He's resting his head against his arm while the other holds up the iPhone. Though his yammering stops suddenly as he drops the phone and looks up to me awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Well, get over here gurl," he calls cheerfully, patting the bed beside him. "I promise it's clean." He kicks off one of Gryphon's gnarly chew toys. "Mostly."

His smile brightens when I crawl up in bed next to him. "Oh, would you look at that? The cord's too short to get me in frame. What a shame," I nonchalantly comment, a pleased look on my face. No more camera tonight!

"Oh, no, no, no. You don't get off that easy." An arm wraps securely around my shoulders. He pulls me in close until I'm tucked comfortably in his side and on camera. "There, problem solved. God I'm smart! Anyways, as I said before, it's our last vlog. Sad times. But, you know what that means?" Toby looks at me expectantly, giving me that smile I hate to love. It's the "I'm about to do something you won't like" smile. "I think you owe me a thank you."

I arch a brow, scoffing in amusement at him. "For what? Forcibly dragging me into your vlogs?"

He nods, looking unfazed by me shaking my head. "Yep," he chirps. "I seem to distinctly remember that I said you'd be thanking me for my selfless actions of epicosity by the end of our two weeks. I am ready and willing to accept them with humbleness."

My lips quirk into a grin. "You're going to be waiting a long time for something you promised yourself." I cross my arms over my chest and shake my head. "Yep, there will be no 'thank you's' coming from me tonight."

"Really? None? But you can't leave me hanging here with nothing. I promised the Audience!"

"Nope. None. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Nada," I ramble, not liking the mischievous smile on his face.

With a purse of his lips, he addresses the camera. "Hold on one second, I'll convince her." He sets the iPhone up on his dresser, seeming to not care much that it falls and is filming the ceiling. Before I have the chance to reel back, his hands are attacking my sides. I giggle and squirm under his merciless tickling, hearing him laugh at me.

"T-Toby! Stop!" I cry through my laughter.

"Never! Not until you give in!" I shake my head in reply, trying in vain to push him hands away from my sides. "Give in. You know you want to gurl."

Unable to take any more, I finally nod in consent. "Okay, okay," I relent. He lifts his hands from my sides and gives me a victorious grin. Sitting up, I wipe the tears of laughter from my eyes and shoot him a mock dirty look.

Toby laughs and sticks out his tongue in response and picks his phone back up. "We have success Audience! I told you I'd be able to do it. I've got mad skills of persuasion," he boasts, aiming the lens at me wiping my face and still settling down from the giggles. "Alright gurl. You gotta say it now. Tell the Audience how wonderful I am for curing you of your camera-shyness-ociotious."

Instantly I freeze at now being the only one in view of the camera. Being on camera with him was one thing, but this was something else entirely. My eyes widen like a deer in headlights and I look to the man holding the phone for help. Toby just smiles reassuringly and gives me a thumbs up in encouragement. Nervously shifting in frame, I swallow thickly and train my eyes on his. "Thank you," I finally manage to get out. My words ring with sincerity, but not for supposedly curing me of my camera shyness. No, it's my way of thanking him for the past two weeks.

To my relief he flips the phone back around to get his smiling face. "Aww, you hear that Audience? She loves me and my selfless act of epicosity!"

"Don't get cocky now. I never said I love you or your "selfless act"," I chime in, feeling more confident now that I'm out of the picture.

Though that round of confidence doesn't remain long as he's quick to flip the camera back to me. The bed bounces as he stretches the cord and sits next to me. "What?! You mean you don't love me? How can you not love this face?" He questions, directing an admittedly adorable pouty puppy dog face at me.

My head turns and our faces are inches apart. That feeling of being in our own world settles over me again as I meet his hazel gaze. The camera filming me suddenly disappears and the fact that his entire Audience while be watching this and judging is forgotten. The fact that I'm leaving in a few hours is forgotten. My worries about how this thing between us will fair with the distance is forgotten. A little quirk of his lips is enough to give me a confidence boost. A smile of my own plays on my lips as I resume my normal teasing manner. "Sorry. Not feeling any love for you or that face," I tease with a shrug.

His eyes widen comically, but instead of pulling back in shock like the situation called for, he leans in just a bit more. "Le gasp! How could you say that gurl?! I thought we had something. Something special." His eyes crinkle at the corners as his look of shock turns into a knowing, bright smile. "You love me and my epicness. You know you do," Toby insists, his voice surprisingly soft. "Say you love me. C'mon. Say it."

"Nope. No, no, nope," I insist, though the grin on my face tells a different story.

That mischievous look of his returns. The phone falls face down on the bed and in a flash he's tickling me again. My hand flies to my mouth, stifling the loud giggles. I wriggle under his touch, shying away as he tries to start tickling me again. Scrambling back to the top of the bed, I grab his pillow and hold it out as a protective shield. "No, no more!"

"Say it then," he sings in amusement. "Oooh, wait. Let me grab the Audience for this. Still clutching the pillow protectively, I watch him with a wary smile as he picks up his forgotten phone. With an award winning smile, he turns the camera on the two of us. "And, action!"

With a roll of my eyes, I begrudgingly mumble out, "I love your stupid, self imposed act of epicosity to cure my perfectly common fear of being on camera."

"Aww, there is it Audience. I told you I'd get it out of her." He beams at the camera in pride and unplugs the phone to scoot back against the headboard next to me. His arm slings around my shoulders and tucks me in close to get me in frame for the last time. "This is Toby and Ally, signing off for the night. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video bless you. Ready for your last boop?" Toby questions, inclining his head towards me. Meeting his gaze, I crack a smile and nod. "Get ready for the whisper boop. Together on 3. Ready? 1, 2..."

"BOOP!"

* * *

_**By the way, if any of you have any ideas for things you'd like to see between the two of them, let me know. I'm planning on doing a few chapters with different snippets of their long distance relationship before they finally get to see each other again. What do you want to read? Hopeless fluff? Fights? Let me know. **_


	16. Life Without the Buscus Man

_**Hello once again Audience! So it's been awhile...then, when I come back, I realize this story has 50 reviews! HOLY SHOOP! I never, ever thought that this story would progress to where it has, but I'm so thankful to you guys for bringing it this far. This chapter is a bit short, but next one is coming soon as a special thank you for reading and for making this story what it is. **_

_**Special thanks to Rose of Dusk, Tospringe, Sarah, ShutUpImSam, MsTg1313, Sdrawkcab, and Darling-Stardusted-Traverser for all leaving reviews last chapter. I really appreciate the feedback on the questions for the future chapters!**_

* * *

**Life Without the Buscus Man**

Life without Toby was definitely different. Even though I was only away for two weeks, it felt much longer to me. Going back to school, being back in my own room, and doing homework again all felt weird. My cheeks no longer hurt from laughing at all his mostly corny and random jokes. There was no longer the almost constant patter of typing keys at night. I couldn't sneak into the game room and find him editing his videos, where he'd call me over and insist I sit with him to keep him entertained otherwise he'd 'just die from boredom'. I wasn't on my toes all day, just wondering and waiting when I'd get roped into being in a video. There wasn't any chance for us to get lost in our own little world anymore.

No, the real world stepped back in.

The moment I stepped on the plane back to Florida and Ciara started rattling on about finally getting to see her 'not boyfriend' boyfriend, I was reminded that those moments Toby and I shared were in the rearview mirror. The thought occurred that me that I may never hear from him again. And, not to say I wasn't upset by the idea, I could understand where he was coming from. We shared, what? Two weeks together, only one of those being 'together'. We spent fleeting, quick moments with one another, and while I couldn't deny the unbelievable chemistry we shared, I could see why there wasn't much appeal with trying to purse 'us'.

I lived on the other side of the country. I was merely an 18 year old girl who still lived with her parents. I'm still in high school, Oh, and let's not forget the fact that he's related to my best friend. Yeah, there was plenty of reasons for him not to contact me and for us to just forget about it.

But I think it was because of all those reasons of why we shouldn't try, that I was absolutely floored when I got a text not a day later from the 'Buscus Man' himself. 'Hey gurl, hey! Hope you didn't forget about me just yet.' Yes, I was absolutely floored and utterly overjoyed by a simple text. There was no denying it then. Toby was willing to try making whatever this was work, or was at least willing to give 'us' a try. I was happy with either.

Just like every other long distance couple out there, we quickly learned how to work around the 3 hour time difference by developing habits to keep in contact with each other. Though we never asked the other to, we'd both do things just talk to each other, go that extra mile to do a little something to make the other smile. No matter how late it got, I'd stay up just to text him, where we'd talk about nothing and everything. With Toby the most stupid subjects can become a serious conversation. Once we got on the topic or oranges or bananas for breakfast and it turned into a philosophical debate.

'_Good morning, this is Gryphon! Toby's a lazy human and is still asleep, so he said that I have to do this to get a walk this morning. So...good morning!_'

'_Call PETA, he's making me work and type on here with my paws. IT'S HARD WORK! CALL NOW!_'

'_Ignore Gryphzor, he's just being a nugget. Have fun at school my little noodle!_'

'_Ahhh, school...books, learning, homework... The memory is making me fall asleep already... Talk to you later gurl!_'

Every morning I'd wake up to a little message like that. Which was more than enough to get a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

Of course we had more than our fair share of draw backs in our relationship. I quickly learned that I had to text Toby under the ruse of it being someone else; fake name, fake contact picture, the works. Thankfully it wasn't Ciara who discovered our texting conversations in my phone. It was my mother. I lied and said his text was merely reminding me that I had left something behind, and to this day I don't know whether she believed me or not. Whether she did or not, I'm just glad she didn't question it and let it go.

After that day, I learned that I had to become a good liar. At least when it came to Toby. I had to lie to my best friend everyday and it's exhausting. Lying constantly like this is not as easy as you would think. I have to keep my lies straight, keep names straight, and even text in code when Ciara's around. So far it's worked and I'm hoping to keep it that way.


	17. Super Secret, Pervy, Old Man Boyfriend?

_**Hello once again Audience! As promised here's a new chapter, hot off the press. There looks like there will be a 3 or 4 more chapters left before both Ally and Ciara are back in LA with Toby. Which means we're getting closer to Ciara finding out! Let me know if there's anything you would like to see before then!**_

_**Thank you to Rose of Dusk, MsTg1313, Snow Girl579, and naisie-mae14 for leaving reviews which made me crank this out so much faster. And, special thank you to Darling-Stardusted-Traverser for being my 50th reviewer. Hopefully you like my little homage to you in this chapter. :)**_

* * *

**Date With a Super Secret, Pervy, Old Man Boyfriend?**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally!"

Stopping, I look over my shoulder and smile at my friend, Sydney. We had a few classes together and, and while we weren't close as I was with Ciara, I'd still call her one of my closest friends. Waiting until she caught up to me in the hall, we start trekking towards the doors again. "Hey Syd," I greet with a grin. "What's up?" I ask upon seeing the look on her face.

Her brows screw up at that. "How did you know...never mind! I found something I wanted to show you!" She exclaims, handing me her phone. Gazing down at the screen I see Fan Fiction has been pulled up. Arching a brow, I look back up at her. She's wearing a pleased smile, waiting for me to get it. "Read what it's about," she simply states. Clicking on the author's name, I scroll down the page to read the short paragraph explaining what it's all about.

My eyes widen comically and my lips part. "What?!"

"Isn't it insane?!" She yells, laughing at the story. "'_Through all the rough spots and gleeful moments alone together, they forget about the repercussions of their relationship and forget about what could be. Whether or not they will last is unknown, but one thing is certain. Christmases will never be the same for either of them._' How ridiculous is that? And, sneaking around to see each other? It sounds like a bad sitcom!" Sydney cackles, breaking into a fit of giggles.

I continue to stare down at the screen. "I'm sorry. I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this whole thing. Someone wrote a fan fiction, with me in it?" I incredulously question. "They took time out of their lives to write a story about me and Ciara's uncle?!"

That sends Sydney into another round of laughter. "It's hilarious! I was reading over it last night and you should read the stuff the author says! And, then there's the reviews!"

"Wait, reviews? People actually read this stuff?" I'm having trouble grasping this. It's a little unnerving that someone's writing about Toby and I together, with us sneaking around, doing exactly what we're doing in reality. It's both strongly flattering and weird at the same time. I remember Olga insisting that most people wouldn't notice it. That most people wouldn't see our flirting or interactions, ones that we only supposably obvious to her.

"This one's my favorite," Sydney's phone is stolen back as she dramatically reads aloud a review. "'_This is my favorite story ever! I just love the two of them together. It's so obvious that there's something going on there. The way he talked about her even after she left was so cute. Even if he was trying to be subtle with it, I noticed._'"

I snatch the phone back from her at that, reading over the feedback for myself. Sure enough it's there along with many others. All positive, talking about Toby and I being together. People did notice. I reread over the first one, my brows furrowing slightly. He talked about me in his vlogs? Even after I left? I didn't know. Honestly since I talked to him almost daily, I hadn't felt the need to watch his vlogs. Mostly because I got the day to day happenings from him. My eyes softened and I struggled to keep a smile off my face. The thought of Toby even bringing me up at all to his mass of fans was flattering and immensely adorable.

'_I LOVE THIS SO VERY VERY MUCH *CRIES* SO. VERY. MUCH. UPDATE SOON._'

"Has Ciara seen this?" I can't help that it's the first thing that comes to mind. I need to know. I'm afraid that if she has then she'll start to notice the things she overlooked. If it was apparently so obvious to his fans who don't know him on a truly personal level, than it would definitely stick out to someone who knows him.

"Yes, the girl just about flipped!" Suddenly my mouth turns dry and my heart stops. "She could _not_ stop laughing!" The fear of being found out fades slightly and my heartbeat slowly returns to normal.

Forcing a smile, I laugh let out a laugh, a clear sign of my nerves. "It's pretty far fetched, isn't it?"

"I know, the man's like 30! And, could you imagine dating someone related to your best friend? Think how awkward it would be," she reasons, curling her lip at the thought.

"Ha, yeah...awkward," I laugh, feeling more uncomfortable. Truthfully Toby's age never was on my mind. Yes, I know he's older than me, much older and much more experienced and worldly. But, our far age gap never jumped out at me. The only time it ever crossed my mind was when I'd be plagued of thoughts of someone finding out. I'm positive that'd be the first thing they'd fixate on. The almost 10 year age difference. That or when I'd consider the prospect of taking our relationship further, I'd get nervous because of my lack of experience compared to his own. But hearing someone else point it out, a completely unbiased third party, made me realize I was right. Age was the first thing people thought of when it came to us.

The topic of finally telling people about us and taking whatever we had public often came up between us. Usually resulting in a fight and ending badly. He was all for plowing forward and telling people, but I was the complete opposite. I toyed with the idea often and I could see the appeal Toby saw. It did get rather tiresome having to text using code words and with a fake contact name, incase Ciara ever read over a text. Not to mention we couldn't Skype or call unless I was completely alone; which wasn't often considering I'm still in high school and live with my parents.

I want to tell people, I do. I want to flaunt our relationship. I want to able be able to do all those cliche couple things. I want to be able to show sort of affection to him when I get the chance to see him again. I want to tell the world that I'm in a relationship Toby Joe Turner. I really do want all those things, but I'm all talk. Contrary to how I should feel, I do care what other people think. I care about how my family and friends would react. How Toby's family and friends would react. And, not to mention the flack he'd get from his fans. But most importantly, I care what my best friend and the people who had become my second family would think. Ciara and her parents.

I'd ran it over in my mind a few times. I know she could get angry or upset or even feel betrayed. Maybe all of those. But I know she'd forgive me eventually. While we didn't fight often, when we did it was big but we always, _always_, forgave each other. Though this situation would be majorly different than anything we'd fought over before. And, who knows? This could be the thing to break our friendship. And, I couldn't bare to think that I could possibly drive a wedge between Toby and Ciara. Not when they were so close.

Even though I had all these doubts and reservations, Toby had somehow managed to get me to agree that after graduation we'd finally tell people about us. I still don't know how he managed to get me to say yes. Now I'm starting to second guess that. Feeling my cell buzz in my back pocket makes my stomach lurch. The only person I had on vibrate was Toby.

'_Editing videos are much more fun when you're here. I'M DYING OF BOREDOM OVER HERE! When can you talk?_'

"Oooh! Who's that? Your lover boy, Toby?" Sydney teases, peering over my shoulder when I pull out my phone.

I tense up when she says that, though I know it's just a joke to her, and quickly lock the screen without replying. "No, it's my mom. She just wanted to remind me that she's working late tonight and to lock the doors. You know how paranoid my mom is," I say off handedly, lying through my teeth.

Sydney nudges my shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows with a cheeky smile. "Oh, you sure? Are you positive that it's not your "super secret, pervy old man boyfriend"?"

Casting her a look, I roll my eyes good-naturedly. I knew this is how it would be. And, to think, she thinks this is all just one big joke to me. I can't imagine what she'd say if she knew it was all true. "He's not that old, Syd! You make it sound as if he's 80 and hobbling around on his walker," I say in his defense.

"Whatever, you know what I mean," she replies with a shrug. Thankfully she doesn't think much on my snappy tone. "He's just a Hell of a lot older than you. I find it weird that people "ship" you together."

My phone buzzes again. Casting a look down at the screen, I can't stop myself from smiling when I see his fake contact name pop up again. "Another text? Someone's popular. Is it from your boooyyyyfriend?" She sings, acting like we're in 1st grade and I just asked to sit at the boys table.

"It's my mom again, calm down."

Shooting me a disbelieving look, she shakes her head. "I didn't see exactly what it said, but I definitely saw the word "date" in the text. That isn't your mom. Let me see," she insists, playfully swiping the phone from my hands.

I quickly reach to snatch is back. "Sydney!" Unfortunately for me, she has a few inches on me so I'm stuck trying to jump for it. "Syd give it back!" My heart is pounding and alarm is clear on my face. "Please don't read it!" I may have gotten better at lying, but if she reads the texts there's no way I can stop her from making the obvious assumption.

"Is it Danny from math class? I always told you he had a crush on you!" She rambles as she unlocks my phone and scrolls through our conversation with a smirk. Her expression slowly shifts from one of amusement to one of disbelief. "No way," she murmurs, never lifting her eyes from the screen.

My stomach churns and my heart starts pounding. I feel my face heat up and my eyes widen in alarm. We both worked so hard to keep things quiet and it's all coming crumbling down. Oh God...Sydney will tell Ciara. Won't she?

'_Just thought you should know that the only thing that's getting me through this boredom is our date tonight. I can't wait gurl!_'

"Date?"


End file.
